The Battle Royale That Never Was
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: What if the Shiroiwa Junior High students were not chosen for the Program and it was just an idyllic camping trip for two weeks? R&R! *Completed* Pairings: Shuya x Noriko, Kazuo x Mitsuko, Shinji x Takako, Hiroki x Kayoko and more!
1. The Bus Ride

Author's note: It's been a long, long, LONG while since I made a new story, so I'm just gonna put it this way. It's good to be back, and I even decided to accept criticism, and I now believe that my new story might make sense. Not to mention, it's a Battle Royale story, but it's not about the Program.

Instead it's a 'what if' and the 'what if' is this: What if the ninth grade students were not chosen for the Program and it was just a typical two week camping trip? Especially when a trio of romances (or more) begin to blossom? Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa had always liked each other, but can they admit their feelings sooner or later? As for Shinji Mimura and Takako Chigusa, can the playboy's flirtations make her swoon? And interestingly enough, Kazuo Kiriyama and Mitsuko Souma's paths collide together as well!

Also, this is mainly focused on the manga version of Battle Royale, not the movie version. Now, on with the show! Keep in mind that some of the chapters can be pretty short, but nonetheless good.

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 1: The Bus Ride**

The night sky was full of stars, and everything seemed quiet...except in the bus chock full of students: 21 boys, 21 girls, and they were all ready for a typical camping trip for two weeks.

Shuya Nanahara and Yoshitoki Kuninobu were too busy rambling about the pretty schoolgirls that were going on this trip with them after the latter boy chowed down on Noriko Nakagawa's homemade cookies, Kazuo Kiriyama's fellow friends were there for him in case he wanted or needed something, Hiroki Sugimura was reading a book of Chinese poetry, and Mitsuko Souma was simply looking out the window while her friends chatted it up.

It seemed that this would eventually lead to them kidnapped and brought to the Program, but what if it didn't happened?

Let us see...

"Want me to get out my guitar?" Shuya asked with a grin and a wink.

"Don't go there!" Yoshitoki said with a small blush, almost choking on a cookie that Noriko actually provided for Shuya to have.

Meanwhile, as Chisato Matsui exclaimed, "Here, I have some fruit bars!" and gave them to her friends, Noriko sighed in content as she got one herself and ate a few pieces of it. She then glanced at Shuya briefly and smiled.

"Hey, Shuya," Noriko asked, "What do you look forward to when we get there?"

"I hope we can have a lot of fun. Not to mention...I heard that some of the guys are...well, a bit crazy over some of the girls, especially Niida when it comes to Takako." Shuya replied.

Noriko giggled. "That's interesting gossip." she said. "I look forward to it as well." she added also.

Then she glanced at the mysterious transfer student Shogo Kawada, who wasn't allowed to smoke on the bus and was instead looking out the window. Who was he? It was clear that he must have been brought here for some strange reason.

Then again...

As Noriko began chatting with her friends, Takako Chigusa was applying some light red lip gloss when she caught Kazushi Niida staring at her.

"What are you looking at, perv?" Takako asked, but Kazushi didn't respond, but instead looked away and acted like he didn't do anything.

Takako sighed. "I really hope the two weeks come and go...being in a cabin is a far cry from living at home." she said to herself.

Shinji Mimura, on the other hand, had almost noticed Kazushi but then had the courage to talk to him.

"Hey, Niida. Why might you be staring at her?" he asked him.

"It's a secret. Nobody knows why I've got a crush on her." Kazushi replied.

"Well...I think you should lay off of her. She doesn't like guys who're nothing but perverts." Shinji said.

"What?" Kazushi asked, a bit outraged at his words.

"No need to get angry, Niida. No need to get angry." Shinji said, chuckling a bit.

Kazushi scowled and sat back into his seat.

Meanwhile, Mitsuko looked around the bus for someone other than just Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi, whom have been her close friends (sort of) and part of her gang to hang out with. The first person that caught her eye was Mizuho Inada.

"Yes! I'm so ready for a great adventure in the name of Ahura Mazda! Right, girls?" Mizuho told her friends, Kaori Minami and Megumi Eto, causing the two girls to sigh almost dejectedly, as they were clearly concerned about her eccentric ways.

Boring.

Next, she saw Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto canoodling with one another, the boy sometimes kissing the girl's nose and making her giggle.

Boring.

Then someone truly caught her eye. That someone was none other than Kazuo himself, sitting quietly in his seat when he told Sho Tsukioka, one of his friends, that he shouldn't get too close to Toshinori Oda, as the not-so-tall boy couldn't stand being around someone as openly gay as the Kiriyama Family member. His gorgeous, jet black hair, those piercing eyes that contained almost no emotion...Mitsuko knew that he was the perfect boy that any girl could dream of...

Suddenly, she blinked a couple of times.

"Dammit...I must be having another fantasy involving Kiriyama." she said to herself, then sighed and sat back.

The bus would then arrive at their destination and everyone would head to their assigned cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that'll do it for Chapter 1! Like it? Love it? Want me to continue? Just review me anytime! And I'm so glad to be back!

BTW, here's a fact: I read this story on called 'Battle royale that Never was' by Daikon-Chili. Great story, and I really wished she'd continue it ;_; Still, I hope you guys like it, too.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Day 1

Author's note: It's me again! As you can see, the following chapters will follow one of the three afromentioned pairings for the first four days, then the next one for days five to eight, and the last one for days nine to twelve. Of course, I've decided to go with...well, read the chapter and see for yourself!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Last night before they arrived at their destination for their graduation trip, Takako didn't seem to notice Noriko giving Shuya a bag of cookies. Unfortunately, Yoshitoki almost ate all of them, but Shuya kept the bag away from him.

Now out of the bus, Takako noticed her surroundings; "Not bad for a campsite." she told herself. She sighed as she checked the roster for the cabins.

**Girls Cabin 1**

**Hirono Shimizu**

**Yoshimi Yahagi**

**Mitsuko Souma**

**Takako Chigusa**

**Kaori Minami**

This took Takako by surprise. She was sharing a cabin with Mitsuko and her gang and the girl whom they bullied and called her 'Pizza Face'? In fact, Mitsuko and her friends were pleased with this while Kaori was shellshocked. "Real interesting. I hope I get along with them." she said to herself as she continued to check the roster.

**Girls Cabin 2**

**Mizuho Inada**

**Megumi Eto**

**Sakura Ogawa**

**Izumi Kanai**

**Yuko Sakaki**

"Not bad." Takako could hear Mizuho and Megumi cheering and giving each other a hug, on the other hand, although they were simply dissapointed that Kaori wasn't in their cabin.

**Girls Cabin 3**

**Yukiko Kitano**

**Yumiko Kusaka**

**Kayoko Kotohiki**

**Mayumi Tendou**

**Fumiyo Fujiyoshi**

"Uh huh..." Takako said, not recognizing Yukiko Kitano and Yumiko Kusaka as they were both very happy about sharing their cabin with the other three girls, and like Mizuho and Megumi, were hugging each other as well.

**Girls Cabin 4**

**Chisato Matsui**

**Yuka Nakagawa**

**Haruka Tanizawa**

**Yukie Utsumi**

**Noriko Nakagawa**

**Satomi Noda**

"Hope they all get along together." Takako said to herself before Noriko came across her.

"I'm so excited! Are you, Takako?" she asked her, smiling brightly. Noriko was sharing her cabin with not just Yukie Utsumi, the chairman, but also a few other girls who were in her clique.

"Why yes, I am." Takako replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Noriko beamed as she went to her cabin, leaving her with a small smirk. Then Takako went towards her cabin, and found Mitsuko and her gang already chatting about the two weeks they'll spend after they already made their beds while Kaori was in the midst of making hers.

The glasses-wearing girl sighed and said to herself, "I wished I were in cabin 2 instead."

"Get a grip, Kaori. No need to lament over the fact that you wound up here." Takako told her.

Kaori just sat there on her bed, saying to herself, "Why me...?"

Takako then checked the beds. The bunk bed on the left was for Hirono and Yoshimi, while the bunk bed on the right was for Mitsuko and herself. The non-bunk bed was for Kaori.

"A-ha, I got the bottom bunk...thank God I'm not sleeping on the top one or else every time I get out of bed, I'm gonna fall on my ass." Takako said to herself with a small smile.

She then checked the schedule and read it carefully.

**7:00 AM Wake Up!**

**7:30 Breakfast**

**8:00 Clean up cabins, followed by activities: Swimming, Rock Climbing, Fishing, Drawing in the Cafeteria & Hiking and hanging out in your cabin and doing whatever you want**

**12:00 PM Lunch**

**1:00 to 6:00 Aforementioned activities and doing whatever you want**

**6:00 Showdowns**

**7:00 Showers, aforementioned activities and doing whatever you want**

**8:00 Dinner**

**9:00 Bedtime**

Takako smiled a bit, then returned back to her cabin to get changed into her nightclothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuko, on the other hand, began changing into her nightclothes: a simple red negligee, no doubt, as well as a pair of red lace thong panties. Once finished, she stepped back into the cabin and noticed Hirono and Yoshimi talking to each other about seeing Mitsuko stare at Kazuo back on the bus.

"I think she likes him!" Yoshimi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think so, too. Hey, speaking of the idea of Mitsuko and Kazuo together, do you have a boyfriend, Yoshimi?" Hirono asked her.

"Of course, I do!" Yoshimi replied.

Suddenly, they noticed Mitsuko standing there. "What might you be talking about?" she asked them.

"First of all, nice...bedroom attire. It looks amazing on you!" Yoshimi replied.

"Me? I just have a tank top and shorts." Hirono said, pointing to her own nightwear.

"And I have a simple white nightgown." Yoshimi chimed in, twirling around and letting Mitsuko check out her lovely nightgown.

"Nice. Now let's hurry and get to sleep." Mitsuko said, then went over to her bunk on the right, the same one that Takako has, realizing that she has the top bunk. Stepping onto the bottom bed with one foot, she reached up and climbed onto the top bed, then noticed that the mattress was quite comfy.

"I hope I get a good sleep tonight." Mitsuko told herself as she fell asleep.

Suddenly, her eyes opened after a few seconds of sleep. It seemed that what Hirono and Yoshimi said could possibly be true.

Is she really in love with Kazuo? Or are they just speculating?

Sighing, Mitsuko went back to sleep, hoping that the night will pass, even though she wouldn't prefer the idea of waking up early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Cabin 4, Noriko was finished making her bed and was all decked out in her pink pajamas. She was sharing her bunk bed in the top center with Satomi Noda, who was assigned with the bottom bed, while Noriko was given the top bed. Chisato and Yuka Nakagawa were given the bunk bed on the left, and Haruka Tanizawa and Yukie were given the bunk bed on the right.

"Say, Noriko. Are you ever going to confess to Shuya? After all, he really does like you." Satomi asked her.

"Well...maybe...But I'm just so excited about this whole camping trip! Yet I know I can tell him how much I feel." Noriko said, smiling brightly.

"Cool!" Chisato exclaimed, smiling also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Shinji also checked the roster as well, wondering which cabin he'll wind up in.

**Boys Cabin 1**

**Yoshio Akamatsu**

**Keita Ijima**

**Tatsumichi Oki**

**Toshinori Oda**

**Yoji Kuramoto**

**Hiroshi Kuronaga**

"Well, that's a major dissapointment. I was expecting to share my cabin with the rest of our gang." Hiroshi Kuronaga said, while Yoshio Akamatsu swallowed hard upon hearing that the boys would be sharing their cabin with four others.

"Hope Oda's glad that Tsukioka's not in his cabin." Shinji said to himself, smiling lightly as he continued to check out the roster.

**Boys Cabin 2**

**Sho Tsukioka**

**Mitsuru Numai**

**Ryuhei Sasagawa**

**Hiroki Sugimura**

**Yutaka Seto**

Shinji could hear his friend Yutaka Seto yelling, "Aw man! I wanted to be in the same cabin as Shinji!"

Hiroki, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. But Sho beamed as he told Mitsuru Numai and Ryuhei Sasagawa, "Can you believe it! We're so lucky! But what about Hiroshi?"

Mitsuru simply replied, "He's in the cabin with poor little Yoshio." Shinji then resumed reading the roster.

**Boys Cabin 3**

**Shuya Nanahara**

**Yoshitoki Kuninobu**

**Kazuo Kiriyama**

**Shinji Mimura**

**Kazushi Niida**

This took Shinji by surprise. He was sharing his cabin with rock star Shuya, enigmatic Kazuo, and two other guys?

"Well...this should be interesting!" he said to himself, smiling, then checked the roster one more time.

Shuya, on the other hand, high-fived Yoshitoki as he said, "Cool! We're in the same cabin!"

**Boys Cabin 4**

**Yuichiro Takiguchi**

**Tadakatsu Hatagami**

**Kyoichi Motobuchi**

**Kazuhiko Yamamoto**

**Shogo Kawada**

"Shogo, eh? Some other students told me about him. And I kinda think he looks a little too old for middle school." Shinji asked himself, pondering lightly. He also noticed Yuichiro Takiguchi and Tadakatsu Hatagami giving each other high fives since they will be sharing their cabin with Shogo and the two other guys.

"Luckily, I got some condoms with me. I hope I nail the girl I want. Or maybe a few." Shinji added before entering his cabin and then checked the surroundings.

Kazuo was reading a book, too busy to talk while Yoshitoki and Shuya were talking about the bunk bed that they had on the left. Shinji then noticed the bunk bed on the right: Turns out he's sharing it with Kazuo, and it gave him an uneasy look.

But he smiled lightly then noticed Kazushi with his bed, which wasn't a bunk bed like the others. He was thinking about Takako: Her flawless body, her long light-colored hair, he wanted her badly.

Soon he noticed a set of rules next to the roster.

**Rule 1: No Fighting Physically**

**Rule 2: No Sex**

**Rule 3: Have Fun!**

Shinji grimaced, but was determined to do something about it thanks to the small package of condoms he secretly brought with him. He then looked at the teams provided for the showdowns.

**Showdown Teams Are:**

**Girls Cabin 1 & Boys Cabin 2**

**Girls Cabin 2 & Boys Cabin 4**

**Girls Cabin 3 & Boys Cabin 1**

**Girls Cabin 4 & Boys Cabin 3**

This took Shinji completely by surprise. Shuya and Noriko would be happy; however, Shinji knew that the other girls probably had a crush on him, so it might be fun for him.

Shinji confidently went into the bathroom and change and get ready for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Shuya, now clad in a white wife-beater and a pair of blue baggy pants, had just made his bed on the top bunk of the bunk bed he was sharing with Yoshitoki. "Say, Yoshitoki, are you still angry at me?" he asked.

Yoshitoki noticed, and nodded. "Uh, no. Not anymore, I'm feeling a lot better." he replied.

"Great! So, I still know you have a crush on Noriko. Me? I actually like her too. But hey, if I win her heart, it's allright to be happy about it, and not jealous." Shuya said, smiling cheerfully.

"Allright then. 'Night!" Yoshitoki said, then snuggled into the covers and fell asleep in the bottom bed, snoring loudly.

Kazuo, on the other hand, had finished reading and had changed into a pair of black baggy pants. As he climbed onto the top bunk bed, he let out a long deep breath before his eyes closed and fell asleep.

But in his dreams, he could envision a beautiful woman with long, lustrous black hair, a curvy, voluptuous physique and eyes glimmering with desire, saying to him, "Kiriyama...you wouldn't mind if I called you Mickey? Or maybe by your first name? I always did think you were so sexy..."

Kazuo believed that he could feel her and reached out to touch her, but suddenly found himself in the cabin while the others are asleep. He sighed as he laid back again and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 1 9:30 AM**

Takako went for a run, keeping her long hair in a ponytail as well as wearing her tracksuit and bringing a bottle of water with her. Near the end of her walk, she discovered Hiroki practicing his kung-fu techniques.

"Ah, if it isn't you, Hiroki. Training as always?" she asked him.

"Of course." Hiroki replied, a small smile on his face.

"Anyways...ain't it surprising that we're teamed together?" Takako asked.

"Why yes, indeed. I was rather surprised when I glanced at the teams." he replied.

"Good. Well, I better get back to running. Keep up with your training." Takako said, smiling a bit.

"Allright. Take care, Takako." Hiroki told her, also smiling lightly as he went back to his training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takako eventually completed her walk, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed a handsome brown-haired man rock climbing with his friend.

That man was Shinji himself, and he and Yutaka were possibly having a good time. "Don't look down, Yutaka!" he told him.

"I'm not, don't worry!" Yutaka replied.

Suddenly, Shinji noticed Takako and told Yutaka, "Hey, I'm gonna get back to the ground and strike up a conversation with Takako."

"Uh, sure, allright then!" His friend replied. Shinji then safely climbed back down and ran up to Takako.

"Hey, Takako. You look good as always, even if you're wearing a tracksuit." Shinji told her.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. I heard you're a playboy." Takako said.

"Of course I am. Problem is, I'm trying to find the perfect girl. Someone who's just as beautiful and popular as I am. I mean, the girls of the pep rally weren't bad at all, but I'm trying to find someone who can really light my fire." Shinji explained.

"Really? I thought so. Besides, I've been constantly been nagged by that Niida pervert. Remember when you talked to him back on the bus?" Takako asked.

"Yeah, I sure did. So, anyways..." Shinji said, then he put an arm around her shoulder and asked, "...You wouldn't mind hanging out with me, would you?"

Takako blushed lightly. "Well...I guess so. Uh..." she said, then the two would eventually reach the edge of the lake and talk together.

However, Shinji could hear Yutaka screaming, "Holy crap! Help!"

"Looks like someone's afraid of heights." Takako said, chuckling a bit, and so did Shinji. "So where were we?" he asked.

Meanwhile, as the pair continued their conversation, Kazushi peeked on them with a pair of binoculars. Grimacing, he stashed his binoculars back into his pants pocket and returned to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's day 1! In the next three days / chapters, the afromentioned couple's relationship would strengthen even further until the next couple on day 5. Also, this story borrows some similarities to the Daikon-Chili story. Anyways, see you soon for the next chapter! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Day 2

Author's note: Nothing new, but a reminder that there will be a lemon in the next two chapters ^_^.

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 2 6:00 PM**

The showdowns for today was in preparation as Girls' Cabin 1 and Girls' Cabin 2 were first up. Today's showdown was a tug of war, and whoever makes the other team land into the mud would be the victor.

The girls, along with the boys, were in their tracksuits or whatever athletic clothes they brought with them. Kaori gave her locket containing a picture of Junya to Megumi to hold onto as she didn't want it to get dirty.

Takako, on the other hand, knew that Hiroki and maybe even Shinji was counting on her to win. As both teams went over to their side of the small patch of mud, she took a glance and told herself, "I don't plan on getting my clothes dirty. If it does happen, thank God for the showers."

Soon a counselor named Yumi handed the teams a long rope to grab onto for both teams. Then she blew her whistle and yelled, "Go!"

As she and her teammates were tugging onto the rope and strongly as they can, Takako noticed Kaori looking a bit uncomfortable. She then told her, "I know you don't like to see your friends end up in the mud. But hey, whoever wins doesn't matter."

Kaori simply nodded. "Okay then." she said.

"Come on Pizza Face, tug on the rope a little stronger!" Hirono yelled.

This almost scared Kaori, but she had no choice, tightening her grip on the rope. Meanwhile, the other team was having a hard time trying to make sure they get their opponents into the mud first.

"I bet you can do better than that!" Izumi Kanai told her teammates.

"Y'know, I would've preferred you'd take Kaori's spot in Cabin 1 rather than Cabin 2." Yuko Sakaki said.

Soon, it would be a matter of time before Girls' Cabin 1 made Girls' Cabin 2 fall into the mud. Although Mitsuko and her gang were pleased with their victory, Takako noticed Kaori running over to Mizuho and Megumi.

"I'm sorry...I wished I took Izumi's spot in your cabin." Kaori said, her bottom lip slightly trembling.

"We're sorry, too...We were just so surprised to see you with those bullies." Mizuho said, smiling as she patted Kaori's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kaori said, smiling as well before the three girls gave themselves a group hug, Kaori unaware of the mud stains on her favorite T-shirt with Junya's name on it.

Takako rolled her eyes. "Friends...what are they for, anyway?" she said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girls' Cabin 3 and Girls' 4's match was next as both teams were either side of the mud. Soon Yumi blew into her whistle and yelled, "Go!"

Yukie gave her teammates pep talk by saying, "We can do it, girls!"

Noriko and the other girls, listening to the chairman's encouragement, pulled onto the rope as tightly as they can.

Twenty seconds later, Girls' Cabin 4 defeated Girls' Cabin 3 once Kayoko Kotohiki and her other teammates hit the mud.

As the girls got out of the mud with Noriko and her teammates's help, Kayoko told Noriko, "You were actually pretty good."

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Noriko replied, smiling as the girls shook hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After witnessing Boys' Cabin 1 and 2's match, with Cabin 2 as the victors, thanks to Hiroki's strength combined with the others, Shinji was determined to have his team win their match with Cabin 4.

"We're facing off against a bunch of athletes?" Yoshitoki asked, scratching his head.

"Don't worry, we can show 'em who's boss." Shuya replied, smiling a bit.

Kazuo just nodded at Shuya's response. "Go get 'em, boss!" Ryuhei told him, making him also nod to his words as well.

Once both teams were on the opposite side of the patch of mud, Yumi blew into her whistle and yelled, "Go!"

Surprisingly, Shinji's altheticism proved that he was strong enough to tug on the rope, and he told his teammates, "Tug the rope harder! If you guys can do it, we can win this one over the athletes and prove we're underdogs!"

"Right on!" Shuya said, nodding at his words with a confident smile.

Meanwhile, Shogo, Tadakatsu and the others, with their strength combined, were also determined to win the match as well, until Kazuhiko said, "Looks like Mimura's got the upper hand..."

"Don't give up!" Tadakatsu told him.

But it seemed that Cabin 3 would successfully make Cabin 4 hit the mud. "Allright!" Shinji said, giving his teammates high fives. Kazuo, on the other hand, wasn't interested, but shook his hand nonetheless.

"Those guys are pretty good." Shogo said before he went to retrieve his jacket from a fellow classmate.

"Not bad at all for a basketball player!" Tadakatsu told Shinji as he and friends laughed heartily.

"Thanks." Shinji replied with a smile, then went back to the cabins with his teammates to clean up when he bumped into...Takako?

"You were great! I must say, you really proved to be the underdogs." Takako said, smiling a bit.

"Wow...thanks for the compliment, Takako." Shinji replied. "You weren't so bad yourself." he added.

Takako chuckled a bit before Hiroki came up to them. "And congrats on winning your match." Shinji told him.

"No problem." Hiroki said, shaking his hand. "We better get back to the cabins and clean up. See you later." he added, then went to the cabins with Yutaka and the other guys.

"Say, Takako, do you know Hiroki as a good friend?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, clearly. He's pretty good-looking and all, but I'm not sure if I can think of him as..." Takako said, then trailed off, before she blurted out, "Actually, I think you're the one for me." This caused her to blush brightly at her own words.

"Whoa! I must say, you do like your men athletic! This gives me an idea." Shinji said, then brought her outside the cabin where no one will notice.

"Tomorrow night, at the edge of the lake, after everyone hits the sack for bedtime, when the counselors go home, I want you to meet me and we can...ahem...'extend' our relationship?" Shinji asked her.

Takako was surprised, but thought about it before she replied with, "Sure. I can take you up on that. You promise me to meet you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Shinji said, running a hand through her light-colored long hair, making her blush a bit.

"Well anyways, I better get going. I have to shower." Takako said to him as she got ready to go, then added under her breath, "Since I'm not dirty, I won't have to wash my hair."

As she left, Shinji smiled confidently; Tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second day is finished, but what awaits the first of the three couples tomorrow night? See you soon for the next chapter! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	4. Day 3

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 4: Day 3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 3 11:00 PM**

Two hours ago, everyone was in their cabins sleeping, except for two people in particular, who had promised to meet near the lake for a little 'meeting' together. In Girls' Cabin 1, Takako had sneaked out of bed, changed into her school uniform and didn't bother not putting on any socks and footwear, and quietly left the cabin and went towards the lake.

As she sat on the ground, she wondered if Shinji would keep his promise. "I hope he's not late." Takako said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Boys' Cabin 3, Shinji immediately snuck out of bed, put just his school pants on and took out something from his bag. That something was none other than one of his trusty condoms.

Once he put the bag back under the bunk bed, he snuck out of his cabin and went towards Takako.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takako looked up the stars and sighed in tranquility. "Sure is peaceful outside...I wonder if we can talk about the stars, too..." she told herself.

Suddenly, she noticed a figure with short brown hair wearing just his school pants. His chiseled body, complete with washboard abs and his trademark earring on his left ear; this took Takako's breath away.

It was Shinji!

As Shinji went over to her and sat next to her, he asked her, "Liked what you see?" Takako was almost blushing and simply nodded.

"Good...because I want to make this night even better." he added.

Takako smiled and chuckled a bit as she gazed back at the stars. Suddenly, Shinji began nibbling her ear, causing her to moan lightly.

"Mimura...what are you doing?" she asked.

"We promised, didn't we?" Shinji replied, stroking Takako's cheek. Her flushed appearance was certainly what he had expected from this popular ice queen.

Then Shinji went for the kill as he locked lips with hers. At first, Takako's eyes widened a bit before she melted into the kiss.

After several seconds, Shinji broke the kiss and said, "First of all..." before he helped Takako remove her school shirt.

"No, Mimura. I can do it on my own. But you can watch...if you want." Takako told him after stopping him.

Takako soon stood up and began removing her long-sleeved school blouse slowly, letting it fall to the ground, then she removed her skirt and placed it next to her blouse. Shinji smiled before he stood up and removed his pants, making him clad in just his boxers.

Takako blushed lightly before she planted a kiss on him, only this time, it was deeper. Once she broke the kiss, Takako eventually unhooked her white lace bra and let it hit the ground, followed by her matching white lace panties.

Shinji was in awe of her naked body: Her breasts weren't large like Mitsuko's but they were a medium-sized C-cup, and her skin was a bit slightly tan from her spending time outside playing sports with her friends, but was still fair.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, stroking her light-colored hair with one hand as well as reaching down with the other to grab her butt. This caused Takako to blush even more, then slowly released herself from his embrace.

She then laid on the ground, gazing up at him. Shinji smiled a bit before he pulled down his boxers and discarded them, placing them next to his pants. Shinji then got on top of her and kissed her with more passion, making Takako moan lightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

His hands made their way to her breasts, squeezing them lightly before one of them trailed to in between her legs.

"Mimura..." Takako said between soft moans as she felt his hand reach her secret area, then threw her head back and let out a small moan as Shinji inserted a finger inside her.

"You can call me Shinji, if you want." Shinji told her, smiling a bit as he fingered her slowly, causing Takako to moan even harder as she replied with, "Thanks..."

Takako eventually kissed him deeply as he continued to please her with his fingers, and it was only a matter of time before she broke the kiss and said to him in a husky voice, "Take me, Shinji..."

"Whoa...assertive, eh? That's my kind of girl." Shinji said, surprised but pleased at her words.

He soon went through his discarded pants and took out the condom, then got on top of her and asked, "Is this your first time?"

Takako blushed and simply nodded. She would never give up her virginity to a pervert like Kazushi, and although she was best friends with Hiroki, she actually saw him as just a friend, plus he wasn't jealous seeing the two together.

"This must be your lucky day. I have something that would prevent you from getting knocked up." Shinji said as he began to put on the condom after taking it out of the package.

He then began to slowly enter her, causing her to wince in pain slightly. Shinji noticed her expression and asked, "You okay, babe?"

Takako nodded. "I'm fine...Just go easy on me." she told him.

Shinji complied, and slowly began to move within her, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him close to her as he thrusted nice and slow.

Not wanting to wake the others, Shinji made sure to keep the moans down by continuing to lock lips with Takako. Her muffled moans were growing more intense by the time he sped up a bit.

Soon he placed both hands on Takako's waist, breaking the kiss to moan her name. She put her hands on his shoulders, wanting him to climax with her sooner or later.

Shinji's movements began to speed up at a more faster pace, causing her moans to grow louder in intensity but not too loud as to disturb the others. His fast movements were causing him to reach her climax, and so was Takako.

Soon Shinji moaned her name as he came inside her: luckily he was wearing a condom. Takako also moaned his name aloud as well, throwing her head back.

Soon Shinji collapsed on top of her and smiled at her lightly before rolling onto his back. He smiled as he looked over at Takako and asked, "What do you think? Not bad for your first time?"

Takako nodded and replied, "Of course. You know...I'd like you to be my boyfriend sooner or later, because I'm starting to like you."

"Really? Wow..." Shinji said, amazed before he kissed her and smiled. "Let's take a quick nap before heading back to the cabins. I don't want the counselors to think two of us are outside sleeping together when they come back tomorrow." he told her.

"Yes, let's." Takako said, smiling back.

Soon the two slept together for at least three hours before the two got dressed and said their goodbyes before returning to the cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takako smiled as she snuggled into her bed, happy that she'd just hooked up with the one of the most athletic guys at Shiroiwa Junior High.

As for Shinji, he was smiling a huge smile as he went to sleep as well. His misogynistic streak had gradually vanished because of his newfound love with the ice queen. "Mission accomplished." he said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next chapter, Shinji and Takako's romantic escapades continue until the following chapter after that as we move on to a new couple. Was it good for you? (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!) Don't forget to review.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	5. Day 4

Author's note: Nothing new, but just to inform you in the next chapter, the POV will be switched to a different pairing.

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 5: Day 4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 4 12:00 AM**

Everything was quiet outside, and all the students were in their bunk beds asleep...or so they thought. In Girls's Cabin 1, Takako was already asleep when she heard something.

It sounded like water running, and she was wondering if someone was taking a shower at this time of night. Getting out of bed, she decided to investigate the sound.

Takako checked the shower stalls in the girls's cabins, but none of the showers were running. She then continued her investigation by sneaking into the boys's cabins and check the shower stalls as well, without waking them up and thinking that there was a girl in their cabins.

Takako suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard the same sound. It just so happened that the sound was coming from one of the shower stalls! In fact, she almost didn't notice a pair of discarded boxers and baggy pants!

Gathering up all her courage, she went towards the stall where the sound was coming from and pulled the curtain. She couldn't believe her eyes!

It was Shinji, naked and standing under the shower. "Hey, Takako. I was waiting for you." he told her.

"Shinji...? You were wanting me to show up at the stalls? For what reason?" Takako asked, a bit puzzled.

"Don't worry. No one will find out what happened." Shinji said to her, a confident smile on his face.

"Fine. If you say so." Takako said, then went outside the stalls and undressed, removing her short-sleeved blue nightdress and well as her bra and undies.

She went back to the stalls and Shinji then told her, "That's more like it. Now come in and let's get down."

Takako shrugged before she stepped into the stall that Shinji was in. She then pressed her lips against his, before their kiss would eventually deepen.

Shinji ran his hands down to her butt and squeezing it lightly before his hands traveled back up to rest at her breasts, giving them a small squeeze and making Takako moan his name. With a small smile, he lowered down and ran his tongue up and down her secret spot, making Takako gasp lightly and hold his head.

As he continued his service, she had tried to keep the noise down, so that no one would awaken to a girl moaning in a shower stall in the boys's cabin. Shinji smiled lightly before he placed his index finger at the small jewel on top, causing her to throw her head back and moan his name as his nimble fingers began to thrust in and out of her.

Takako shuddered as she eventually climaxed, making him lap up the sweet juices that emitted from her. Shinji licked his lips before he stood up and told her, "Ready?"

She nodded, but asked, "But what about condoms?"

Takako's words surprised Shinji but he smiled and went outside the stalls. Under the clothes he discarded was a condom, and he eventually returned to Takako and turned off the water.

Placing a towel on the floor, he laid her onto it and put on the condom. Takako smirked before she flipped them over and was now on top.

She then slowly lowered down and let out a slightly muffled moan as she began riding him. Shinji grunted a bit before he placed his hands on each side of her waist, thrusting upwards within her.

Takako lowered down and kissed him deeply as she continued to ride him, letting him stroke her light-colored hair. Takako soon broke the kiss and arched her back, her riding now more intense as the time went by.

Shinji's hands now lowered to her butt, squeezing each cheek lightly as he went a little faster. Both their climaxes were immediately rising and it was only a matter of time before she moaned through clenched teeth as she came.

Shinji followed suit, letting out a small moan; he felt her collapse on top of him and he smiled. "We should do this again when we go home. And maybe learn a few more things along the way." he told her.

Takako looked up and said, "Really? I don't mind." before she planted a kiss on him, and Shinji eventually deepened it.

"The two of us should get going. I'm afraid if any one of the guys has to use the bathroom, he might flinch at seeing me with you. Hey, I have an idea!" Shinji said.

Then he and Takako went into the stall that he was in when he greeted her and they snuggled in each others's arms together. Meanwhile, Kazushi had went to the bathroom to take a brief toilet break before hitting the sack again.

But he didn't notice the discarded boxers and baggy pants from Shinji as well as Takako's nightdress and bra and undies. "It's just my imagination..." he told to himself and yawned before he went back into the cabin after finishing his duty.

As for Shinji and Takako, they spend their sleeping in each others' embrace for a few hours before they would eventually say their goodbyes and get dressed after drying off, returning back to their cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji returned to his bunk bed and noticed that everything was quiet, save for Yoshitoki's snoring. He smiled as he fell into a peaceful sleep, pleased with what happened with him and Takako.

Meanwhile, Takako was also in her bunk bed fast asleep as she told herself, "Finally, I end up with Shinji...and not that pervert Niida." and smiled a very big smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the conclusion of Shinji and Takako's new-found romance, but the second of the three pairings will get their time in the next four chapters, so check it out soon! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	6. Day 5

Author's note: In this chapter and for the next three chapters, the spotlight will be focused on a new couple. Read to find out who it is, I won't spoil you! ^_^

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 6: Day 5**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 5 3:00 PM**

The warm sun bathed Mitsuko and her fellow cronies as they were sunning near the lake. While Hirono worn a black strapless two-piece and Yoshimi worn a light blue one-piece, Mitsuko was turning heads with her two-piece leopard-print thong bikini.

"I just love sunny weather, don't you?" Yoshimi asked.

"Why of course I do. There's nothing better than to get a tan, right, Mitsuko?" Hirono replied.

Mitsuko just smiled as she lowered her sunglasses to look at them briefly before replying with a curt "Yes."

Yoshimi giggled and high fived Hirono. "I wonder if there's any guys that will join us. Maybe...?" she said, then pondered before the trio heard a rather tense conversation.

"What? You don't like girls in sexy bikinis, Sho? Because you like guys more than girls?" Ryuhei asked Sho.

"Shut up, Ryuhei!" Sho retorted.

"Hey look you guys, it's Mitsuko and her gang!" Izumi said, pointing towards Mitsuko and the girls.

Mitsuko suddenly stood up and noticed the ever-bragging Kiriyama Family. They were wearing their favorite swim shorts while Izumi, who wasn't a member of the Kiriyama Family but probably became the love interest of either Ryuhei or Hiroshi, was wearing a blue one-piece.

"Hey, Mitsuko, nice body...and nice bikini!" Mitsuru said, grinning at the appetizing sight of Mitsuko and her bikini-clad body.

"Why thank you...you like what you see? Now if you excuse me, my friends and I are soaking up some sun here." Mitsuko said, then was about to lay back down when she heard someone say, "Trying to use a pick up line on her, Mitsuru? You're ridiculous."

Mitsuko turned back around to face the guys and the sole girl when they suddenly moved away for their leader to arrive.

"Oh...my...god! It's Kazuo Kiriyama!" Hirono exclaimed, slightly drooling.

"And he's wearing...a speedo?" Yoshimi asked, bewildered at the sight.

Yes, it was none other than Kazuo wearing a half-buttoned white shirt and a dark red speedo, and he also caught Mitsuko's eye once he finished briefly talking with Mitsuru.

"Well, if it isn't you, Kiriyama. You and your friends are planning to go for a swim like us, even though we're busy sunning for a while?" Mitsuko asked.

Kazuo gazed at Mitsuko for at least nine or ten seconds with emotionless eyes before he replied, "No. Just my cohorts."

"I see. So you're going to hang with me with and my friends?" Mitsuko asked as Hirono and Yoshimi were watching in excitement.

Kazuo thought about it before he simply nodded. "Yes. But only for a while." he said. This caused both Hirono and Yoshimi to swoon in delight as he went over to them and sat next to Mitsuko.

"So you must be the leader of the Kiriyama Family? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mitsuko Souma. These are my friends, Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi." Mitsuko said as introduced herself and her friends to him.

Kazuo nodded. "I see you have good friends." he told her, even though he said otherwise due to the longstanding friction between the trio, then watched as Ryuhei yelled, "Cannonball!" and jumped into the lake, splashing at Izumi who was floating in an inner-tube and Hiroshi who was just about to try and pick up on her.

Mitsuru and Sho, on the other hand, were near the edge. The latter whistled and said, "Perfect Ten, honey!"

"Why thank you! And don't call me honey." Ryuhei said as he came up to the surface.

"Now where were we?" Mitsuko asked, causing Kazuo to look over at Mitsuko this time. "And when it comes to your gang, you're not so bad yourself." she added.

"Thank you...Mitsuko." Kazuo said, then his glance returned to his friends hanging out in the lake. Mitsuko eventually laid on her stomach after undoing the strings on the back of her bikini top and Hirono handed over a bottle of suntan lotion to her, although looking away.

"Hey, how about you do something for me besides just strike up a conversation?" Mitsuko asked. This caused Kazuo to look back at Mitsuko, and the sight completely bewildered him.

The gorgeous femme fatale was lying on her stomach with her bikini top undone and was wanting Kazuo to take the suntan bottle from her hand. Hirono and Yoshimi had to hide their giggles as they watched Mitsuko persuade him to use the suntan lotion on her back.

Then Kazuo felt something different: a small blush was appearing on his face. He never felt like this before, and was unsure of how to respond to Mitsuko's request.

He gingerly took the lotion from her and laid next to her side. "...Are you sure about this...?" Kazuo asked her in his usually calm voice.

"Of course, Kiriyama." Mitsuko replied.

Kazuo sighed as he opened the bottle cap and poured some suntan lotion on his right hand. He tried to look away and stop what he was doing, but it seemed that though fate would bring him together with the bewitching Mitsuko for the first time.

Having no choice, Kazuo let his hand glide up and down Mitsuko's back, earning a small giggle from her. Hirono and Yoshimi were grinning in glee as they watched eagerly.

His left hand eventually began to do the same job as his right one, and got on top of her and kneeled before her. Kazuo had never expected something like this to happen, but he wanted to make today even better for Mitsuko.

As he continued to massage her back with the suntan lotion, Kazuo lowered down and was about to bite her earlobe when his friends were out of the lake and Ryuhei called out, "Boss! We gotta get back to the cabins and get dressed since the showdowns begin in a...few...hours?"

The sight of him rubbing suntan lotion on Mitsuko made his friends whoop and cheer. "Hey, check it out, everyone! Our boss just hooked up with Mitsuko!" Mitsuru exclaimed as he and the others went to tell everyone about what they just witnessed.

Kazuo suddenly stopped and didn't realize what he did: He gave Mitsuko a massage while rubbing suntan lotion on her back! Hirono and Yoshimi, on the other hand, got up and went to the other girls to inform them of her getting a massage from him.

He felt something that he never felt before: embarrassment. Trying to fight back the blush forming on his face yet again, Kazuo stood up and told Mitsuko, "...Thank you. I...hope we meet again." before he left to try and prevent his friends from spreading such gossip.

Mitsuko sighed but smiled lightly as she put her bikini top back on, then got up and returned to the cabin to see if her friends were finished spreading the word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't you just love a little comedy? Well, their relationship will eventually develop into something more during the next three days. Until then, see you next chapter! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	7. Day 6

Author's note: Nothing new, but in the next chapter be prepared for some lemony goodness.

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 7: Day 6**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 6 6:00 PM**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Hirono exclaimed as she watched Mitsuko enter the lake and climb onto the balance square. Underwater, Ryuhei was in charge of moving the square around in order for her to keep her balance, otherwise, she would fall.

All of the students were in their swimwear as this was today's showdown: Two of the campers would compete in a balance contest at the lake by standing on two small balance squares. Whoever falls off the balance square, their opponent wins.

Kayoko, on the other hand, also entered the lake and got onto her balance square. Thanks to a little pestering, Toshinori was underwater following the same rule as Ryuhei.

Katsuya, another fellow counselor, blew into his whistle and yelled, "Go!"

Soon Ryuhei and Toshinori began moving the squares every which way. Mitsuko calmly kept her balance while Kayoko nearly fell but also remained calm.

Unfortunately, after thirty seconds, Kayoko slipped off the balance beam and fell into the water. But fortunately, Hiroki dove into the water to fetch her.

As he brought her to the surface, Hiroki noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. "Hiroki...?" Kayoko asked. He smiled and nodded, making her reply with, "Thank you..." and smiled back.

Mitsuko on the other hand, wrapped a towel around her body and sat with the other girls in her cabin, smiling confidently that the tides turned in her favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next match, Izumi and Noriko would face off, with Shogo in charge of Izumi's balance square while Shuya was in charge of Noriko's.

"You're going down, Noriko!" Izumi taunted her with a small smirk.

Noriko just frowned but kept her guard. Katsuya would then blow into his whistle and the next showdown would commence.

Noriko almost slipped but kept her balance as she watched her opponent. It seemed she was very confident in defeating the sweet and pretty brunette.

However, after a minute of keeping their balance, Shogo's sudden change of angle caused Izumi to fall off the balance square. Noriko's friends cheered as she went to the surface to hug them.

Shuya came up to the surface with Shogo and went over to Noriko, hugging her and causing her to blush lightly. "Thank you, Shuya." she said, smiling.

"Hey!" Yoshitoki exclaimed, his fists clenched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it was the boys' turn as Kazuo would face off against Yoshio. Poor Yoshio was shocked that he would have to compete against Kazuo to see who can keep their balance.

In charge of Kazuo's balance square was Noriko, while Kayoko was in charge of Yoshio's, and both girls had previously competed in the same showdown today with Izumi and Mitsuko respectively. After Katsuya blew into his whistle, Kazuo stood still, regardless of whatever angle the balance beam was in thanks to Noriko, while Yoshio was having trouble keeping his balance.

After just ten seconds, Yoshio fell off the balance square, causing Kazuo to smirk confidently. Upon reaching the surface, Kazuo could watch as Yoshio tearfully told his friends that he lost to his biggest tormentor and then looked back at his own teammates.

"You sure know how to keep calm, Kiriyama." Shuya said, chuckling lightly.

Kazuo just nodded and replied with, "I know."

"Good job!" Shinji exclaimed, offering him a high five but Kazuo showed no interest but shook his hand instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final match was with Kazuhiko facing off against Mitsuru, with Sakura in charge of the former boy's balance square while Hirono was in charge of the latter boy's. After the whistle was blown for the last time, Kazuhiko nearly struggled to keep his balance as he watched Mitsuru taunt him.

After at least twenty seconds, poor Kazuhiko lost his balance and fell into the water. As Mitsuru and his friends celebrated their victory, Kazuo came over to them and said, "Congratulations, Mitsuru. You showed no mercy."

"Thanks a lot, boss!" Mitsuru said, grinning as he offered him a high five, but once again, Kazuo shook his hand instead.

As everyone was ready to return to the cabins, Mitsuko came across Kazuo and said, "You were great out there." causing him to notice her.

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself, Mitsuko." he told her.

"And thank you so much for congratulating me, Kiriyama." Mitsuko said, smiling a very sexy smile before she asked, "Say...is there something I can give you as a reward for doing great? And in return, you'd reward me as well?"

Kazuo suddenly noticed her mischievous smile as well as her sensual gaze, causing him to blush again. This was the second day as well as the second time he blushed in front of Mitsuko, but let out a deep breath and replied with, "Well...yes."

"Good. Meet me tomorrow night near the lake once the counselors are gone for the night and everyone is asleep. I'll give you a reward you'll never forget." Mitsuko said, running her fingers down his chest.

Suddenly, Kazuo managed to almost blurt out, "Thank you." Then he went towards his cabin, trying to hide the blush on his face from his cohorts.

As for Mitsuko, she licked her lips and told herself, "Oh, you are very good, Mitsuko. Very, very good." as she went to her own cabin as well to clean up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later...

"So, tell me, Mitsuko," Hirono asked as she, Mitsuko and Yoshimi were now in the shower stalls after they, along with the rest of the girls, discarded their swimwear. "You have some sort of connection towards Kiriyama? I heard he's a real hottie, right, Yoshimi?"

"Of course...even though I wouldn't want to admit it..." Yoshimi replied as she allowed the cool streams of water to invigorate her.

"Yes. Not to mention I've put the moves on him, too. I can't believe I made someone so quiet and stone cold to squirm around me." Mitsuko said as she washed her long black locks.

She took a small glance and discovered Mizuho and Megumi on the other side of the stalls talking about the latter's newfround relationship with Yoshitoki, as they had been courting one another, so that he could forget about pining over Noriko. In another stall, Sakura was humming a tune as she was washing herself happily.

Also in the stalls was Takako, who told Mitsuko with a smirk, "I guess you've met your match, right? Perhaps to rival my boytoy Shinji?"

"Why, of course, I have, thank you for asking. I just need to get to know him more tomorrow night and he's all mine." Mitsuko replied, smiling back.

"Say, I have one thing to ask: Is it allright if I take a 'break' from being in your gang?" Yoshimi asked.

Mitsuko turned to face the blond and scoffed before replying, "Fine...only because you like that Yoji boy so much."

"Wow...thank you!" Yoshimi exclaimed with a bright smile before the girls resumed showering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the boys's cabin, Kazuo stood under the mildly warm waters of the shower as it ran downwards his bare body, his eyes closed and seemingly in thought. It seemed that Mitsuko had the hots for him, something he seemed to be unaware of since yesterday.

"Hey, Kazuo! What are you thinking about?" Shinji asked in the stall next to Kazuo's, breaking his silence as the latter turned to face him.

"What is it...?" Kazuo asked, an always expressionless look on his face.

"You're thinking about Mitsuko, aren't you? That hot piece of ass with the big tits and black hair? You are one lucky bastard!" Shinji exclaimed with a grin.

Once again, Kazuo tried to hide an always rare blush as he replied, "...I guess. Talking to Mitsuko and hanging out with her alone has been driving me crazy, lately."

"Ha ha ha ha! Kiriyama's got a girlfriend! Kiriyama's got a girlfriend!" Yoshitoki chimed in from another stall, causing Kazuo to grow more awkward in conversation.

"Yeah, it's about time you'd start finding real love, like my friend Nobu here!" Shuya said in the stall next to Yoshitoki's, sporting a large grin.

"Wait a minute? Kiriyama's got a girlfriend?" Tadakatsu asked on the other side of the stalls, while Kazuhiko replied, "My, he must be lucky!"

"Lucky like me and Yumiko!" Tadakatsu added before Shinji said, "Even Kazuhiko and Sakura got intimate the other day...without anyone noticing."

Kazuo sighed. He knew that tomorrow might be another good day for him, even if he ended up with Mitsuko, and resumed showering with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's only a matter of time before tomorrow night, when our latest couple finally meet one on one. Until then, see you for the next chapter! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	8. Day 7

Author's note: Nothing new, but once again, thanks for waiting!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 8: Day 7**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 7 11:30 PM**

In Girls' Cabin 1, Mitsuko had gotten out of bed and realized this was going to be something that the boy she used to despise would never forget. Undressing until she was clad in only a towel that she got from the bathroom, she left the cabin and went outside towards the lake.

Once there, Mitsuko dipped her feet into the water and noticed it was a bit cold, but warm nonetheless. Dropping her towel to the ground, she stepped into the cool waters of the lake until she dove into it.

Underwater, she could feel a tingling sensation to her skin as she was wearing nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Boys' Cabin 3, Kazuo had changed out of his pants and into his school clothes, except for shoes and socks after getting out of bed. There was no going back on this night; he had to see her.

Leaving the cabin quietly, he went towards the lake and noticed a towel on the ground. Then something immediately caught his eye: Mitsuko came to the surface of the lake wearing absolutely nothing!

"I see you came here just in time. Ready for your reward?" Mitsuko asked, causing Kazuo to nod lightly. "Well...get undressed and join me. Being alone in the lake while skinny dipping is so...lonely." she added.

"...Very well." Kazuo told her, then began to undress, starting with his school shirt, pants, and finally his boxers. Walking into the lake, he slowly dove in and swam over to Mitsuko.

"The water feels good, doesn't it? Not to mention the moonlight is splendid." Mitsuko asked, a small smile on her face, as she gazed up at the moon.

"...I suppose so." Kazuo replied as he glanced at her. What was this reward all about? Was she planning to seduce him?

Mitsuko ran her perfectly manicured fingers down his chest and smiled. "Is it alright if I call you Mickey?" she asked. "Or maybe by your first name?"

Kazuo thought about this until he replied with, "You can call me Kazuo." Then his hand began stroking her long, gorgeous black hair before he slowly kissed her.

This took Mitsuko completely by surprise, but she kissed him back, deepening it in the process as her hands began to stroke his always neatly combed black hair. Then she broke the kiss and said, "Let's get out and continue this at the edge of the lake."

Soon Mitsuko swam to the edge and got out as she went to dry herself off with the towel. Kazuo also followed suit, and had also dried off before he noticed Mitsuko taking the towel from him once he was finished and then pulling him to the ground with her so that he was lying on top of her.

As he examined Mitsuko, he knew she was gorgeous, with her large, supple E-cup breasts and fair skin with a hint of tan, but fortunately, no tan-lines. Kazuo then went for the kill and kissed her with more passion, his hands grabbing her breasts and teasing her rosy nipples before he lowered down to suckle on one of them.

Mitsuko, not wanting to wake any of the other students up, bit her lip as she made a muffled moan while she let Kazuo worship her breasts, then watched as he lowered down to in between her legs and began to run his tongue up and down her most intimate spot. Her hand held onto his head and he, in turn, held onto her legs as he continued to drive her to the edge of ecstasy.

Mitsuko soon let out a small gasp as she felt his fingers plunge into her. Kazuo gazed at her gorgeous features contorted in pleasure and then heard her say to him, "Hurry...I want you...right now..." between sweet moans.

Nodding, he got on top of Mitsuko again and slowly inserted his length into her. It was clear she wasn't a virgin, but the truth was, her first experience involved her sexual abuse from her stepfather as well as other men in her life when she was younger, before she became manipulative and secretive, thinking that 'touching always makes it better'.

But to her, this was completely different from all the times she's slept with the previous men in her life, including that no-good boxer. Mitsuko felt as though Kazuo was the perfect man for her.

Then something happened: before her eyes, came a bright array of colors, each going brighter by the second, and Mitsuko realized that her mind would cleansed of all that corrupted her. It was something wonderful...euphoric, even.

Once inside her, Kazuo moaned lightly as he began thrust in and out of her at a slightly slow pace, lowering down to kiss Mitsuko full on the lips yet again to ensure that they would keep their moans down. As he continued to please the woman underneath him, his lips lowered down to her neck, making her blush even more and let out a small moan until she felt his lips reach her breasts and he began to suckle on one of her nipples again.

His movements were a bit faster as Kazuo went back to kissing Mitsuko again, this time, she added some tongue into the mix. This surprised him but he complied and his tongue slowly danced with her.

Soon after at least two minutes, he sped up at a more faster pace, causing Mitsuko to moan his name and held him close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sweat was dripping from their bodies as Kazuo continued his slightly frenzied pace within her, but he knew that his limit was approaching, and so was hers.

Kazuo threw his head back and shuddered as he came within her. Mitsuko moaned his name as she also reached her climax with him.

Soon she felt him collapse on top of her as they were both now basking in the afterglow of what was to be the beginning of a steamy romance.

"You were amazing, Kazuo...In fact, this is more than a just a reward. What do you say we start dating? I don't want to be hurt anymore." Mitsuko asked him with a small yet warm and genuine smile.

Kazuo raised his head and looked over at her. He closed his eyes and thought about this before he replied, "...Yes. I would actually like that."

"Good." Mitsuko said, then the two would eventually snuggle in each others' arms for at least a few hours before they parted ways and return to their cabins.

Mitsuko put her slightly damp towel back around her body while Kazuo got dressed and kissed her on the forehead, then they returned to their bunk beds within their cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Boys' Cabin 3, Kazuo was back in his bunk bed on top while gazing at the window. He smiled to himself, something he never did without the usual coldness. It seemed that fate had aligned him and Mitsuko for good. Soon his eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Girls' Cabin 1, Mitsuko changed into her red negligee and matching panties and got into the bed. At first, she couldn't sleep as images what happened at the lake was being shown right in front of her eyes, but was immensely pleased with the results.

She smiled as she fell asleep, holding the Magic Emily ring her birth father gave to her, knowing that she would forget the past and look to the future with Kazuo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next chapter, Kazuo and Mitsuko's arc comes to a satisfying conclusion. So, was it good for you? Don't forget to review.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	9. Day 8

Author's note: Mitsuko and Kazuo's story comes to a satisfying conclusion. Then it's off to the the last couple in the main story. Enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 9: Day 8**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 8 12:00 PM**

"Come on, this way." Mitsuko told Kazuo as she was taking his hand and leading him into the woods.

Before lunch, she persuaded him to join her in the woods, but what was it all about? Were they planning to hide from everyone else so that they could have some alone time?

They reached a quiet part of the woods, with a streaming river, green grass and a tall tree nearby the river. Kazuo looked around and told her, "Not bad, I suppose. But why are we here?"

Mitsuko just smiled and said, "Just close your eyes and open them when I want you too."

Kazuo complied and turned around and closed his eyes. He knew where this was going...was she planning a picnic?

The beautiful woman laid down a blanket onto the ground, and began placing some small bowls on the blanket. Clearly, the red bowl contained what must be chocolate syrup, the blue bowl had strawberries and the green bowl had whipped cream. Mitsuko had also placed some spoons near the bowls with a seductive smirk.

"Allright. Open your eyes." Mitsuko said as she sat on the blanket after removing her skirt.

Kazuo took a deep breath, opened his eyes and turned around. The sight had not just bewildered him, it took his breath away. The gorgeous vixen was wearing her school blouse, but she had removed her school skirt so that Kazuo could notice a peek of her lace lingerie, and even her school shoes and socks were discarded as well.

Kazuo suddenly felt his hand taken by Mitsuko and had sat next to her, then said, "Is..." before he trailed off, as a faint blush appeared on his usually stern features. He took another deep breath and asked, "Is this...a picnic?"

"It's more than just a picnic." Mitsuko replied, "Upon hearing that they'll be serving beef and potatoes for lunch, as well as pizza, I decided to come up with something just for the two of us." she added.

With a small smile on her face, she placed one manicured finger into the red bowl containing the chocolate syrup and told Kazuo, "Give it a taste, Kazuo."

Kazuo sighed and took a gentle hold of her hand as he slowly began licking her chocolate-covered finger, earning a small moan from Mitsuko. After at least twenty seconds of savoring the taste, he let go of her hand and looked at her, his blush almost about to deepen.

"Delicious, isn't it? But this should even be better." Mitsuko asked, then stood up before him.

She began to remove her school blouse, revealing a black lace bra and began unhooking her bra, then discarded both her blouse and bra and sat back next to him.

She also began to remove Kazuo's school shirt and discarded it, baring his upper body to her in all its amazing glory. He could only imagine where this was going as Mitsuko poured some of the whipped cream in the green bowl onto both her breasts, arousing him even more at the sight.

Putting the bowl down, Mitsuko straddled him and said, "Taste."

Kazuo looked at her briefly before lowering his gaze to her cream-covered breasts before he began to lick the cream off of them, then began to suckle on her nipples once it was all gone, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. One of his hands began to dig deep within her undies, earning a gasp from her as she got a strawberry from the blue bowl and offered it to him, and he obliged, biting into the small, sweet red fruit that was in her hand.

Mitsuko had also ate the other half of the strawberry and soon began to kiss him deeply once they had finished swallowing the fruit down together, moaning as Kazuo's fingers began speeding up their routine of pleasing the beauty. He then broke the kiss as he told her, "Lie down."

Mitsuko smiled and laid onto the blanket after she had remove her black undies and let him dive in between her legs, running his tongue up and down her private area at a fast pace, eager to make her climax. She let out a slightly loud moan as she had came, causing Kazuo finish up by licking her sweet liquids off his fingers.

Now completely driven to the point of no return, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes: pants, shoes, socks and boxers. Kazuo pulled Mitsuko off the ground and had her in his lap.

Lowering down on him, she moaned as she began to hold onto him for support, her hands on his shoulders while his hands were on her hips. Mitsuko's movements were slow at first as she began to ride him, causing Kazuo to moan slightly at her tightness as well as her warmth.

He began to kiss Mitsuko deeply as his hands went from her butt to her back, stroking it softly with his fingers as he thrusted upwards within her. She began to speed up a bit with her riding, and felt Kazuo's hands squeeze her breasts as she deepened the kiss, adding a little bit of tongue to the mix as she knew that his climax was now rising as he began to move at a faster pace as well.

Mitsuko held onto him as she was now riding him at a frenzied pace, moaning loudly as her climax was also about to arrive at any minute as she threw her head back and let Kazuo suck and nibble at her neck. One thrust, then another, and he slammed into her, moaning her name through clenched teeth as he came within her.

For a moment, Kazuo's eyes began to brighten as he gazed into Mitsuko's eyes. The love that she had given him, as well as the passion within them, caused him to regain his emotions, which he lost in the fatal car accident that killed his mother.

"I can feel...again." Kazuo managed to say as he closed his eyes once again.

Mitsuko followed suit, crying out his name in bliss, then the two collapsed onto the ground. He pulled out of her, spent from the crazy experience that he just had with her and looked at her while stroking her long hair.

"You're...terrific." he told her with a small smile. "In fact...I feel like I'm no longer incapable of such emotions anymore." he added.

"Kazuo..." Mitsuko said, amazed and touched at his words. "To be honest, when we did this last night...I wasn't a virgin. In fact, I've been deflowered when I was young, and after sleeping with some unnecessary guys and even that boxer...I want to be with you...now and forever." she said, then pressed her lips against his.

Kazuo melted into the kiss, deepening it and holding her close as they both drifted to sleep in each others's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ryuhei, Mitsuru, Sho, Hiroshi and even Izumi were busy trying to look for Kazuo while Sho was obviously babbling about seeing their target of humiliation, Yoshio, hanging out with Kaori, who was also Mitsuko and her gang's target of bullying as well.

"Can't we just talk about Yoshio and Kaori? They are so cute together!" Sho asked.

"Look, let's save that for later after we find our boss. Where is he, anyway?" Mitsuru asked, completely frustrated.

Ryuhei suddenly noticed a pair of girls in the woods as well: they were Hirono and Yoshimi, who were also looking for Mitsuko! "Lookie here! It's Mitsuko's gal-pals!" Izumi exclaimed, pointing towards the girls.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Mitsuko is?" Hirono asked the boys. "Yeah...where is she anyway?" Yoshimi asked.

"Dammit...now what?" Ryuhei muttered to himself as he face-palmed himself, followed by Mitsuru and Hiroshi before Sho nearly fainted. Today was going to be one hectic day for Kazuo and Mitsuko's fellow cronies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that concludes Kazuo and Mitsuko's arc. Once again, in the next chapter, the POV will be switched to Shuya and Noriko, as they are the only couple left with their own love story. Check it out soon, okay? And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	10. Day 9

Author's note: In this chapter and the next three chapters, the POV is brought over to Shuya and Noriko, as well as the upcoming epilogue featuring the main three couples! Exciting, isn't it?

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 10: Day 9**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 9 2:00 PM**

Shuya sighed in content as he strummed his guitar while Yoshitoki was watching. He was planning to dedicate a song to Noriko, the girl who he, and even Yoshitoki, had longed for all his life since they first met.

"I know you never wrote this song, but what's the title?" Yoshitoki asked.

"'Together Forever'. It's from Rick Astley." Shuya replied as he wrote down the guitar notes on a piece of paper from the drawing supply.

He was nearly finished when he caught sight of a tall, muscular man smoking a cigarette. Shuya could tell he was none other than Shogo, the transfer student who was rumored to have a terrible lingering memory.

"Hey, Kawada!" Shuya called out. But no answer.

"That's odd. He's not one for talking." Yoshitoki said, scratching his head.

Shuya put down his guitar and placed the pencil near the table with the paper containing the guitar notes and went over to Shogo. "Uh, what brings you here? And aren't supposed to be in like, high school, rather than junior high? You're probably a bit older than us." he asked him with curiousity in his voice.

Shogo glanced at him briefly before taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke from his nose. "Listen to me carefully...I have a story that I want to tell you about." he told him.

Shuya sat next to him and replied, "Go ahead. Shoot." as he began to listen in on what Shogo had to say.

"Have you ever heard of the Program?" Shogo asked, causing Shuya to nod and reply with, "Uh...yeah, when I was little."

"Well...the Program is a way of entertaining the masses, and it's all about survival...and death. Back in my old junior high school, my class and I were part of it. Trying to ensure that I could get out of that horrible island alive, I took down most of my fellow classmates. When I discovered my girlfriend, Keiko, being cornered by some classmate who'd been stalking her, I had killed him. Then the two of us remained on this island alive, trying to think of what to do. We could find the guys that brought us here and kill them and escape, or have one of us kill the other so that one of us could escape. Then something happened. Our collars were about to detonate...and just when we had come up with our strategy...I killed her." Shogo explained.

Then he took out something from his jeans pocket and showed it to Shuya. It was the collar that he worn from the previous Program!

"Now listen...This so called Program must be stopped. Someone needs to cancel this shit or have those guys that came up with the idea arrested." Shogo added.

"Wow...that was...quite a story you have there. Now I know what it's all about: life and death." Shuya said. "Thank God we're not selected for the latest edition of the Program." he added, smiling lightly.

Shogo nodded. "Make sure you tell only your friends about this. If they understand your words, good for you. If they don't, then you tell them the entire story bit by bit. Understand?" he said.

"Right. Anyway, I gotta go get back to writing some guitar chords down. See ya!" Shuya said, then returned back to Yoshitoki and began playing his guitar and resuming writing down the rest of the guitar chords of the song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After it was completed, Shuya and Yoshitoki were eventually talking about what Shogo had told the rocker boy, and this caused Yoshitoki to flinch a bit.

"Yikes! That's the same thing we saw on television when we were little! Like Ryoko told us, it's like a bad lottery, and we didn't win that lottery." he said, smiling triumphantly with a happy sigh at the end of his speech.

"I know. Anyways..." Shuya said, then trailed off when he noticed a pretty brown haired girl sitting near the lake, gazing at the afternoon sky. That girl was Noriko herself!

"Uh...I gotta get going, see ya!" Shuya told Yoshitoki before he quickly got up and ran over to her.

Yoshitoki almost fumed, but suddenly noticed a trio of girls walking over to him.

"Hey, Kuninobu, we're looking for a valiant hero wanting to accompany us. Would you like to join us in searching the woods for any animals?" Mizuho asked.

Mizuho, Megumi and Kaori were wearing what must be capes, although they were actually bedsheets. Yoshitoki shrugged before he replied, "Sure!" and smiled as he followed their lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Shuya went over to Noriko and sat next to her. "Beautiful day out, ain't it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. In fact, some of the other girls told me that yesterday, Kiriyama and Mitsuko were actually seen making out after that day's showdown. Turns out they're in love now." Noriko said, smiling and giggling at the same time.

"I also heard that a few days before that, Mimura is no longer single because he's now in a relationship with Takako." she added, causing Shuya to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you know? Love is in the air after all." Shuya said, smiling as well.

"But...what about you and me? I've been really wanting to say something to you in a long time." Noriko said, then cleared her throat before she began with, "Ever since we first met, you were probably the perfect match for me. After all, I've been harboring feelings for you since then."

"Really? Wow! I've been possessing the same feelings for you as well. In fact, there's a song I've heard of and I wanted to sing it to you as well as playing it on my guitar." Shuya said, smiling brightly.

"Shuya...that's so sweet of you." Noriko said, touched by his words. "Well...let me just finally admit to you once and for all...Shuya, I-" she said, but heard a scream from the woods, and so did Shuya.

"A bear! Shuya! Help!" Yoshitoki screamed as he ran out of the woods, apparently too scared to go back into the forest.

Shuya and Noriko were both taken by surprise and watched as the trio of dreamers also left the forest, Mizuho crossing her arms and saying, "What a coward. He doesn't like huge creatures after all."

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for him." Megumi added, a look of concern on her face.

As the trio went back into the forest, Shuya chuckled as he told Noriko, "Some of us can be so scared easily, but at least some of us are pretty brave, like Kawada."

"Who's Kawada? Oh, wait a second. Are you talking about that transfer student?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah, and I want to tell you about that story he told me." Shuya said, then told Noriko everything about Shogo being in the Program.

Noriko was completely shocked but a bit sad as she said, "I actually feel so sorry for him now that you told me about it." But she smiled as she added, "But I know he's feeling a bit better now. Maybe now he can get on with his life like the rest of us."

Shuya smiled and let Noriko rest her head on his shoulder as the two watched the bright blue afternoon sky together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next three chapters, Shuya and Noriko's friendship will blossom into something even more. Until then, see ya later! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	11. Day 10

Author's note: Nothing new, but there will be lemony goodness in the next chapter!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 11: Day 10**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 10 6:00 PM**

"Arm wrestling! Alright!" Shuya exclaimed as he watched as Noriko and Yoshimi sat on opposite sides of the table.

Today's showdown was arm wrestling matches, and whoever pinned the other's arm to the table would be the victor. The first match for the girls was Noriko of Girls' Cabin 4 taking on Yoshimi of Girls' Cabin 1.

Rie, another fellow counselor, blew into her whistle and yelled, "Go!" The match began as Noriko kept a steady grip on Yoshimi's hand, wanting to lower it completely so that she would win.

Yoshimi, on the other hand, was also determined to win for her team. After at least fifteen seconds, Noriko would eventually defeat Yoshimi and win the round.

"I don't believe it!" Yoshimi exclaimed, almost upset at losing the match. But Yoji Kuramoto, her boyfriend, gave her a hug and told her, "It's alright, babe. A game's a game."

Yoshimi giggled and smiled at him as they went over to the other students. Noriko went over to Shuya and asked, "Are you going to win yours?"

"I hope so. I think I'm confident about winning." Shuya replied, smiling at her.

"Alright then. Good luck, Shuya!" Noriko said, smiling back as she went to her teammates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second match was Mizuho of Girls' Cabin 2 taking on Yumiko Kusaka of Girls' Cabin 3.

Shortly after Rie blew into her whistle, Mizuho kept a firm grip on Yumiko's hand, saying to herself, "Come on, Mizuho! You can win this for the greater of good!"

The match lasted for twenty seconds until Mizuho won the match. Megumi and Kaori cheered as she went over to high five them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third match was Shuya of Boys' Cabin 3 competing against Hiroki of Boys' Cabin 2. Before the match could begin, the taller man told him, "Best of luck to you, Nanahara."

"Alright then. Let's go!" Shuya replied, smiling a bit before Rie blew into her whistle and yelled, "Go!"

Once the match began, Hiroki's firm grip on Shuya's hand seemed to be too strong for him to handle until the shorter boy heard Noriko call out to him, "Come on! You can do it, Shuya!"

Her words gave him more confidence and thus, Shuya made the tides turn in his favor as his grip became more stronger than before, and amazingly, he won the match. Hiroki wasn't disappointed, but was amazed by the boy's strength. "I see you have been working hard." he told him.

"Actually, I used to be in the baseball team." Shuya replied with a chuckle before walking over to Noriko and giving her a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last match would be Boys' Cabin 1's Tatsumichi Oki challenging Boys' Cabin 4's Shogo. Once Rie blew into her whistle, Shogo kept a firm grip on Tatsumichi's hand, determined to win the match.

But Tatsumichi had very good strength since he was part of the baseball team. Unfortunately, after twenty seconds, Shogo would win the match.

"Good job, Kawada!" Shuya exclaimed as he and Noriko watched Shugo put his jacket back on and glanced over at them and simply nodding.

Once the showdowns were over, Noriko and Shuya were about to return to the cabins when she asked, "Hey, Shuya...Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's up?" Shuya asked as they reached the edge of the lake and sitting on the ground.

"Shuya...Now that there's no one to distract us. I really, really, really wanted to say this to you for such a long time. Although Yoshitoki really likes me, I don't know if I can return the sentiment...because I..." Noriko said before she blushed brightly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Shuya said, chuckling.

"Really?" Noriko asked, bewildered at his words. "Uh...thanks...you're too kind." she said, smiling brightly. Then she took a deep breath before she finally said, "Shuya...I love you. From the bottom of my heart."

Shuya's eyes widened. This is the moment he was waiting for! Noriko confessed her love to him and things couldn't get any better!

"Wow, Noriko...I don't know what to say...but the truth is, I love you too." he said, smiling as he ran a hand through her shoulder-length brown hair.

"Shuya..." Noriko said, then both she and Shuya locked lips in what was to be their first kiss. It was as sweet as candy when it came to the taste.

By the time they broke the kiss, Shuya said, "Noriko, I have a surprise for you tomorrow night. Once everyone else is asleep and none of the counselors are around and went home, I want to sing a song to you."

"Really?" Noriko asked. "I can't wait until tomorrow. Thank you!" she said, then hugged him tightly. Shuya wrapped his arms around her as well as he also embraced her.

"Well, anyway, we need to get back to the cabins. We don't want to smell bad when we have dinner with the others." Shuya said.

Noriko nodded and soon they parted ways once they reached the cabins. It was only a matter of time before the new-found couple's next meeting would come at hand...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later...

"You...kissed Noriko?" Yoshitoki asked as he and Shuya were already in the shower stalls.

"Of course! What, you were gonna get mad and yell at me for doing so?" Shuya replied before he glanced towards Kazuo.

"Funny, he seems to act much more different than he used to be...maybe it's because Mitsuko's dating him?" he asked Shinji.

"I guess that's what happened: she seemed to make him understand such emotions and feelings again, and he even helped her cope with her past memories, making her a new woman." The basketball player replied.

"Did you hear about Yoshio and Kaori getting together the other day? It seemed that Kazuo and Mitsuko as well as their friends didn't tease them, not to mention, Yoshio's becoming a bit more confident in himself thanks to Kaori." Kazushi asked.

"I also found out that Mitsuru hooked up with Hirono. I can clearly tell they like each other as more than friends, I suppose." Kazuo said.

"You guys don't want to forget me, would you?" Kyoichi Motobuchi asked from the other side of the stalls. "One of Yukie's friends and I are actually getting along quite well...I guess we do have so much in common, wouldn't you say?" he said.

"Yeah, and as for Sugimura and Kayoko...do you think they're dating?" Yoshitoki asked curiously.

"I think so." Yuichiro replied while emitting a small chuckle. "I even think that I have a chance with Chisato...you know, the girl who's been pining for Mimura?" he asked.

The boys, with the exception of Shogo, who nodded his approval, all laughed together in the boys's shower stalls as they continued to talk about romance and the remainder of the class trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shuya and Noriko, sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yuka sang as Noriko tried to fight back a blush while conversing with the girls in the shower stalls.

However, Noriko loved the feel the warm water against her skin, especially after a good showdown whenever she got dirty...but then again so did the rest of her group. "Don't take it personally, Yuka...besides I just want to keep it a secret." she said.

"A secret? But you just told Yukie and everyone else about it!" Haruka said before sticking her tongue out.

"Even Satomi and Chisato had been courted by Motobuchi and Takiguchi, respectively of course." Yukie said while humming a tune.

Satomi had to hide a giggle while Chisato playfully pouted and exclaimed, "Hey! No fair! I've been keeping it a secret, too!"

"Hey, guys! I've even fallen in love, too!" Kayoko's voice called out from the other half of the stalls. "And so did Fumiyo!"

Fumiyo playfully splashed some of the shower water towards Kayoko, making her laugh as the two splash-fought together. Even Yumiko and Yukiko were talking about the former's romance with Tadakatsu.

"It seems that this class trip is the best thing in our whole life at Shiroiwa Junior High: love, friendship, and even the opportunity to 'spend the night' together!" Yuka said with a grin.

"We can all agree on that, everyone!" Noriko replied and the girls said in harmony, "Yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuya and Noriko's love story continues in the next chapter! See you then! And don't forget to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	12. Day 11

Author's note: Nothing new, but again, thanks for waiting! By the way, there is one difference about this story and Daikon's: Kazuo was paired with Chisato, not Mitsuko, in Daikon's story. Last but not least, the song 'Together Forever' belongs to Rick Astley. Anyways, on with the show!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 12: Day 11**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 11 11:00 PM**

As Shuya got dressed, he took out his guitar as well as a little extra and then went outside near the edge of the lake. Once at his destination, he sat near the lake and began strumming his guitar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds had awoken Noriko and she it knew the sound must be from him. Quickly getting out of bed and changing into her school uniform, she left her cabin and went towards the sound.

To her surprise, it was Shuya, looking as handsome as ever, with his curly hair and bright smile! "Hey, Noriko. Glad you could come." he told her.

"Thanks, Shuya. So you wanted to sing a song to me?" Noriko asked, sitting next to him. "Yes. We promised, remember? So, ready to hear the song?" Shuya asked with his smile still intact.

"Sure." Noriko replied, then Shuya began strumming his guitar and began to sing.

**If there's anything you need**

**All you have to do is say**

**You know you satisfy everything in me**

**We shouldn't waste a single day**

**So don't stop me falling**

**It's destiny calling**

**A power I just can't deny**

**It's never changing**

**Can't you hear me, I'm saying**

**I want you for the rest of my life**

**Together forever and never to part**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

**If they ever get you down**

**There's always something I can do**

**Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown**

**I'll always do what's best for you**

**There ain't no mistaking**

**It's true love we're making**

**Something to last for all time**

**It's never changing**

**Can't you hear me, I'm saying**

**I want you for the rest of my life**

**Together forever and never to part**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

Once Shuya finished, Noriko's eyes were glittering and she was smiling brightly. "Shuya...that's so sweet. What's that song called?" she asked.

"It's 'Together Forever' by Rick Astley. I wanted to dedicate this song to you." Shuya replied, putting down his guitar.

Noriko sighed happily as snuggled next to him before she asked, "Say...are you sure Nobu will approve of us being together?"

"Don't worry. He won't freak out if he sees you with me." Shuya said, then kissed her on the forehead, making her blush lightly.

Noriko gazed into his eyes before she claimed his lips for a sweet, slow kiss, making Shuya deepen it as he laid her on the ground.

"I'm so nervous...In fact, I never did this before. What about you?" Noriko asked.

"Me neither. I always wanted to be your first." Shuya replied as he took off his school shirt, revealing his slightly muscular torso.

Noriko was amazed by his physique as she ran her fingers down his chest before removing her school blouse as well, then kissed him once again. Shuya wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss again before he began removing his pants, making him clad in only his boxers.

He watched Noriko as she began to pull down her skirt, clad in only her cute pink bra and matching undies. She blushed lightly as she allowed him to remove her bra, revealing her small, B-cup breasts to him in all its glory.

Then she and Shuya locked lips once again, but this time, it was much more deep, as it was full of passion and love that was also searing through their bodies. He then took off his boxers, and Noriko followed suit as she removed her undies.

Both of them were now completely naked, staring into each others' eyes before he broke the silence by asking, "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, Shuya. I really want to." Noriko replied, smiling as she stroked his curly locks. She looked so beautiful without her clothes, her fair skin shining under the moonlight.

Shuya smiled and then took out the extra from his pants. It was a condom, which was borrowed from Shinji with his permission.

But before he could get to it, he let his fingers trace the outline of Noriko's intimate area between her legs, causing her to moan lightly. She blushed as she watched Shuya slowly insert a finger within her, causing her to whimper as she kept a firm grip on his other hand.

"Ready?" Shuya asked Noriko as he pulled out his finger and began to put on the condom, then positioned himself on top of her.

"Yes." Noriko replied, her legs already spread as she granted him entrance.

Shuya kept a gentle grip on her hand as slowly entered her, then suddenly heard her gasp in pain. He knew that he had taken her virginity.

"You alright?" He asked her with a look of worry on his face.

Noriko could only nod before she said, "Yes...please go slow..." Smiling, Shuya began to slowly thrust within her, moaning lightly at how amazing she felt.

Noriko moaned his name and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around him in order to keep Shuya close to her, so that the embrace would last longer. He lowered his lips down to her neck and began kissing and sometimes sucking on it, though he didn't want to give her a hickey.

This made Noriko shudder at his actions but blissfully let out a small moan. His movements became a bit faster, but not too fast as he placed both hands on either side of her shoulders, moaning her name as he continued to make love to her.

"Shuya...!" Noriko cried out, making Shuya notice that her climax was rising, and so was his. He sped up a bit more and kissed her again, not wanting to wake the others up.

It was only a matter of time before Shuya grit his teeth as he came inside of her. Noriko followed suit, letting out a muffled moan as she also climaxed.

Collapsing on top of her, he was gasping for air as he rolled over to his side and looked at Noriko with a big smile. "Noriko...I really love you. Now and forever." Shuya told her.

Noriko, touched by his words, looked like she was about to cry with joy, but she smiled brightly as she replied, "I love you too, Shuya."

The two new-found lovers snuggled in each others's arms as they slept together under the night sky for a few hours until they would awaken.

"Noriko, I don't want Yoshitoki and the others finding out that my bed is empty. We should get back to the cabins." Shuya said.

"I agree, Shuya. But thank you so much for tonight. I will never forget it." Noriko said. "Me too, Noriko." Shuya replied.

Both Shuya and Noriko then got dressed and kissed each other again before they would return to their cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Love really is in the air, after all." Shuya said to himself as he changed into his baggy pants and loose shirt and fell asleep, dreaming a wonderful dream with Noriko. The class trip truly did mean something to everyone in the class...

Noriko, in her pink pajamas snuggled into her pillow as she too began to dream...a dream with only her and Shuya...together forever. Just like the title of the song that he sang to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their story doesn't end here. It concludes in the next chapter, followed by the epilogue of the main story. Expect a happy ending in the future! And don't forget to rate and review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	13. Day 12

Author's note: This is the second to last chapter in the main story. After this one, it's epilogue time!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Chapter 13: Day 12**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 12 4:00 PM**

"Nobody home." Shuya said as he looked around his cabin once he and Noriko entered.

All the bunk beds were neatly made and everything was spic and span. The perfect time to hang out and maybe even go all the way.

Noriko smiled as she asked, "So, you wanted to play a pop quiz with me?"

She was curious why he had brought them here in the first place as they sat down on the floor together. Both their socks and school shoes were discarded.

"Yeah. Let's play...strip quiz." Shuya said, a mischievous smile on his face, causing her to giggle.

"Strip quiz? You mean that every time you get a right answer, your opponent strips until he or she isn't wearing anything else?" Noriko asked, surprised.

"Yup! Mimura loves playing this game with any girl he's been fooling around. But now he loves it even more whenever he and Takako are playing it." Shuya said.

"Wow! They're really good together. Not to mention Kiriyama and Mitsuko. I wonder if they've played that game, too?" Noriko said.

"You never know. Now, let's get this quiz started." Shuya said. "What famous couple just announced their separation and divorce?" he asked.

Noriko read about them in some magazines, so she must have known them. "Um...Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt?" she replied.

"Correct!" Shuya said, then took off his school shirt, baring his upper body completely.

Noriko blushed a bit at the sight but she then told him the next question. "What famous Jennifer is Ben Affleck currently dating?" she asked.

"Let's see...uh..." Shuya said, then tapped his fingers on the floor before he replied with, "Jennifer Garner?"

"Right!" Noriko exclaimed as she slowly removed her school blouse, placing it next to her boyfriend's.

Pretty soon, the quiz lasted for five more questions until Noriko was only in her undies while Shuya was in his boxers. "Which supermodel has a daughter named Kaia?" Noriko asked.

Shuya scratched his head before he thought about it. Then he answered with, "Cindy Crawford?"

"You're correct!" Noriko said, then stood up and removed her undies. The sight of her naked was suddenly urging Shuya to stand up and kiss her deeply, which he immediately did.

After locking lips with her, Shuya scooped her up bride and groom style and brought her to the only bed which wasn't a bunk bed, and that bed belonged to Kazushi. "Let's hope he won't freak out if he discovers his bed is unkempt." he told Noriko with a smile.

"Don't worry. We'll fix it up when we're done." she said, smiling back.

Shuya then kissed her full on the lips again as he removed his boxers. His hands traveled to her small breasts, giving them a small squeeze before he had one of them travel downward.

Noriko moaned lightly as she felt one of his fingers enter her, and one of her hands kept a small grip on his hand in between her legs. Shuya then pulled out his fingers and tasted them.

"So sweet..." he said before he went in between her legs and began to run his tongue up and down her private spot, making her moan his name.

One of his fingers began to tease the small little bundle of nerves, causing her to gasp and run a hand through his hair. In fact, his tongue was doing so good that she was almost about to climax.

Noriko soon moaned his name and threw her head back as she climaxed, making Shuya lick up all of the sweet fluids that emanated from her. Confident that he made her climax, he laid on the bed and had her on top of her once he had put on a condom, once again borrowed from Shinji with permission.

Slowly lowering down on him, Noriko moaned lightly as she began to ride Shuya at a slightly slow pace, placing her hands on his chest while he placed his own on each side of her waist. He moaned her name as thrusted upwards within her, causing to gasp and moan at the same time, and let her lower down to him so that they could lock lips once again.

Their kiss was much deeper this time as Noriko began to pick up the pace, Shuya's hands now reaching to her hair and stroking the chocolate-colored locks. Her moans grew louder, albeit muffled as she realized that both her and his climax was on the rise, and a minute later, she broke the kiss and moaned his name, her riding now at a faster pace.

"Noriko...I love you!" Shuya called out to her as he soon climaxed within her, and Noriko cried out his name as she also came, then collapsed on top of him, panting from the earth-shattering climax that she had experienced.

As they laid there and basked in the afterglow of what was to be the second of so many special moments shared together, Noriko looked over at Shuya with a smile and asked, "When we go home...can we go on a date?"

"A date?" Shuya said, then pondered about it before he smiled and replied with, "Of course. Anywhere you want to go is fine by me!"

Noriko smiled and kissed him on the nose and snuggled next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thirteenth and fourteenth days of the camping trip came and gone and today was the day that the students of Shiroiwa Junior High would eventually return home via the bus they traveled to the camp by, saying goodbyes to the counselors that kept their eyes on them the whole time.

Romance had also blossomed between three couples: Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa, Kazuo Kiriyama and Mitsuko Souma, and Shinji Mimura and Takako Chigusa.

Even others like Hiroki Sugimura and Kayoko Kotohiki, and Yoshio Akamatsu and Kaori Minami had bonded, but wanted to continue their new-found relationships once they had returned home.

And...true to Shogo Kawada's words, the Program was discovered by anti-violence protesters and it was immediately taken off the air as well as discontinued...for good.

The government was taken over and the country of Japan would finally live in peace and harmony once again under a more diligent one, outlawing only illegal crimes.

Of course, the three aforementioned couples would also share a wonderful Christmas the following December, a few months before their graduation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, I will be uploading the epilogue! And that would conclude the main story, showing us a glimpse of what true love is all about. Don't forget to rate and review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	14. Love is in The Air

Author's note: This is it! The conclusion to the main story! Feel free to review anytime!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was**

**Main Story Epilogue: Love is in The Air**

At a fancy resturaunt, Shinji and Takako were at a table where they could get a good view outside. They were also having a splendid dinner together, all the while celebrating Christmas Eve.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and every couple should celebrate it with not just their family, but with each other as well.

"I must say, this is delicious!" Takako said after she swallowed down a part of the roast beef that she ordered.

Shinji smiled and said, "I agree. I'm glad you took me to this place. The food here is really good!" He then used his fork and knife to cut out a piece of steak and began eating it.

"Say...after all this time dating and stuff, maybe...Maybe we can get married, after we attend college. What do you think?" Shinji asked.

Takako's eyes widened slightly and blushed a bit before she smiled and nodded. "I, uh...I love to. Because I know that you were the perfect match for me all this time, and you were my first as well. In fact, my friend Hiroki is now dating Kayoko, and I'm glad to see them together, too." she said.

"Really? That's great! I'm really glad you told me!" Shinji said, smiling broadly.

Takako smiled back and as the two finished eating their dinner, she paid for the check and then asked Shinji, "Say...you want to...share some dessert with me?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. Perhaps she looked killer in that slinky black dress, especially with some noticeable cleavage. And he knew she wasn't talking about cake or pie.

"I'd love to, baby. Come on, let's go." he told Takako, standing up and helping her out of her seat before he kissed her hand and took her out of the resturaunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere at a love hotel, in a elegant pink bedroom, Kazuo and Mitsuko were near their climax together as they were making love. Their fellow cronies had spread the word around the school that the two were offically an item because of their torrid encounters, and it wasn't just eating lunch erotically.

Mitsuko threw her head back and moaned as she came, nearly digging her nails into Kazuo's skin, making him almost wince but let out a groan as he came within her. Kazuo had actually remembered to use condoms whenever Mitsuko was on a 'dangerous day', indicating she can get pregnant, and was using one right now.

Pulling out, he discarded the used condom and went to the bathroom, putting it in the trash bin near the sink. Once he returned to the bedroom, he found Mitsuko lying there, gazing at him with seductive eyes as he climbed into bed with her.

"Kazuo, it was such a pleasure to be spending Christmas with you. I hope we're both not on the naughty list." Mitsuko told him with a smile as one of her hands stroked his hair.

Kazuo smiled back and told her, "I hope so. Speaking of that, I heard that Ryuhei and Hiroshi had a heads-and-tails contest to see who would try and ask that girl Izumi out on a date, and surprisingly, Hiroshi won...much to Ryuhei's disgust. As of now, Sho is constantly trying to pick up on Ryuhei for no apparent reason."

"Not to mention, Yoshimi and Yoji are at the movies together tonight, and Hirono and Mitsuru were seen hanging out at a cafe, too." Mitsuko added, then snuggled next to him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Kazuo then went in closer and kissed her deeply, before he broke the kiss and asked, "You wouldn't mind cleaning up with me in the bathroom?"

"Why, of course." Mitsuko said, then got out of bed with Kazuo and then felt herself being carried under his arms, bride and groom style as they went straight into the bathroom together, the door shut behind them with a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so beautiful..." Noriko said as she looked at the large Christmas tree all decked out in the center of town. Shuya was with her as they were both on a date together, going to the movies to see a romantic comedy.

Before they went to their destination, though, Noriko wanted to see the aforementioned Christmas tree with him.

"I know. It's Christmas Eve, after all." Shuya said, holding her hand with one while the other was hiding what must be a present.

Noriko smiled and gazed up at him with lovely and adorable eyes as she told him, "Shuya, I want to give you something." She had went shopping for an early Christmas present for Shuya prior to them leaving for their date, and picked out something he would love.

"Really? What's that?" Shuya asked before Noriko gave him a present, with blue and green wrapping paper with a red bow. Eagerly unwrapping the present after putting down his gift for her, he was delighted to discover a compilation CD featuring Japan's hottest rock bands: Dir en grey, Malice Mizer, you name it!

"Wow! This is amazing! Thanks, Noriko!" he exclaimed before he kissed Noriko on the forehead, making her blush lightly but smiled with him as she told him, "You're welcome, Shuya. I know you loved rock music, so I found a CD you would like."

She then asked, "Do you have a present for me as well?" Shuya smiled and replied with, "Good question." before he picked up Noriko's present, which had pink wrapping paper and a yellow bow and handed it to her.

Shuya watched with a broad smile as Noriko unwrapped it and almost squealed in delight as the present was a teddy bear, custom made with her name in hiragana in the center. It also had a pink ribbon on its head.

"Shuya...I'm so happy. You just made this the best Christmas I ever had!" Noriko said, her eyes bulging with love and happiness and then hugged Shuya. He smiled and held her close, looking up at the night sky briefly before he looked at her and said, "It's true. Love _is_ in the air, Noriko." then kissed her deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the years passed after college graduation, each of the three couples had married and lived in wedded bliss, even having children as well.

Takako and Shinji married and had a son, whom they named after his uncle. Shinji became a star basketball player while Takako became a popular actress, starring in the most hottest movies.

Mitsuko and Kazuo had also married upon Kazuo being the head to the Kiriyama zaibatsu. They had both a daughter and son, and named them after Mitsuko's mother and Kazuo's father respectively. Mitsuko also became a popular gravure model in addition to Kazuo taking over his father's position in the zaibatsu.

Noriko and Shuya married, with Yoshitoki as the best man and Ryoko as the maid of honor. They both had a daughter, whom they named after Ryoko, the caretaker at the orphanage that Shuya lived in with Yoshitoki. Shuya became a successful rock star and planned a tour throughout Japan while Noriko became a popular chef as well as a baker, despite having an ambition to be a teacher.

...And they all lived happily, ever, after...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's only the beginning of flourishing old and new romances and unexpected encounters that make positive impacts on everyone. Be sure to review anytime!

And one more thing: Happy Halloween!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	15. Bus Ride & Day 7 Revisited

Author's note: Yes, this is the gaiden that I was telling you about on my profile! When I published this story, I was thinking, 'Hey three couples aren't a bad thing, but I thought I could squeeze in one more as an added bonus: Hiroki Sugimura & Kayoko Kotohiki! Yes you heard it here, so with that said and done, enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was - Gaiden: Hiroki and Kayoko's Story**

**Chapter 14: Bus Ride Revisited / Day 7 Revisited**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the night the bus was en route to its destination, the campsite where the students of Shiroiwa Junior High were heading to for their graduation trip, three boys and three girls would eventually embark on a journey to awakenings of love. But there was another boy and another girl whose hidden feelings were yet to be fully awakened.

As Hiroki read the small book of Chinese poetry in his hand, he almost noticed Kayoko in her seat chatting with another student. He knew that he was in love with her, but he didn't want to admit it...just yet.

He also knew that his childhood friend Takako was talking to Shinji about Kazushi and his constant (and attempted) flirting with her, which the light-haired girl had grown tired of. Hiroki was about to finish reading when he heard someone say, "Hiroki?" He looked around and saw Kayoko, smiling as always.

"Hiroki...what do you plan to do when we get there?" Kayoko asked. To him, she was looking beautiful as always. Even her smile was radiant as well.

Hiroki smiled and answered, "Well, I might spend some time talking to new friends, maybe even Takako, and perhaps honing my skills in kung-fu."

"Really? Well, as for me, I'm trying to do better at flower arranging as always. Some of the girls think I'm not as elegant as I thought I would be, but I'll always do my best." Kayoko replied.

Hiroki nodded, giving her a gentle smile. "That's good. Perhaps the two of us can get to know each other more when we arrive." he said.

Kayoko blushed but giggled. "Thanks, Hiroki. I'm really happy." she said, then noticed Noriko handing Shinji and Yoshitoki a bag of cookies, and when Yoshitoki almost ate most of them, Kayoko giggled.

Sitting back into her seat with a bright smile, Kayoko gazed at the window and knew that these two weeks would be the two weeks she and Hiroki would never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the bus arrived at the campsite, everyone was given their assigned cabins; some were happy that they share the same cabin like Yumiko and Yukiko, while some were dissapointed because one of their friends weren't in their cabin like Mizuho and Megumi. As Kayoko checked into her cabin, which was Girls' Cabin 3, she knew she was sharing her bunk bed on the right with Mayumi Tendou, Yumiko and Yukiko were assigned their bunk bed on the left, and Fumiyo Fujiyoshi was given the non bunk bed on the top center.

"Yumiko! I'm so excited!" Yukiko said in glee as she was busy changing into her pajamas, while Yumiko opted for a tank top and boy shorts.

Kayoko smiled as she made her bed on the top bunk, then changed into her pink nightshirt and climbed into bed. "Hey, girls. I think this camping trip will be the best thing that has ever happened to us!" she told them.

"You said it, Kayoko! This is gonna be sooo much fun!" Yumiko said, in her bed on the top bunk while her friend was on the bottom bunk.

"Okay! Lights out!" Kayoko said, then snuggled into her pillow as she fell asleep. For some reason, she started to dream...

_'Kayoko...I think I love you.'_

Those words belonged to Hiroki, but Kayoko was unsure if it was real or imaginary. Still, she knew that her friendship with Hiroki would continue to strengthen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Hiroki was assigned Boys' Cabin 2, and decked out in a pair of black sweatpants, he remained calm as he read his small book of poetry, unaware that Sho was too busy complimenting on how Ryuhei looked in a pair of boxers.

"They just look G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. Gorgeous, I say! But not as gorgeous as me!" Sho told him, batting his eyelashes.

"Cut that out, Tsuki! Seriously, we're friends and part of the Kiriyama family!" Ryuhei told him. He was sharing his bunk bed on the right with Hiroki, who had claimed the bottom bunk bed. Sho and Mitsuru were given their bunk bed on the left, while Yutaka was given the single bed on the top center.

"It's not fair! I wanted to be in the same cabin as Shinji!" Yutaka said, his bottom lip trembling.

"Good gravy, get over it, kid." Mitsuru told him, causing the shorter boy to let out a big sigh.

Hiroki soon got up after putting his book back in his bag. He went over to the window and gazed outside, his mind overcome with memories of talking to Kayoko on the bus.

Perhaps their paths would intertwine? Or would it just be unrequited love? After all, Kayoko was rumored to have a boyfriend.

Hiroki sighed calmly as he went to bed, letting out a long, deep breath as he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 7 11:00 AM**

For the first four days, Shinji and Takako's friendship gradually turned into newfound romance for the playboy and the ice queen, and during the fifth and sixth days, Kazuo and Mitsuko had been seen talking to one another, and the next day, they had promised to meet each other tonight. On the other hand, Hiroki, wearing his kung fu garb, had just finished his kata and went to meditate near the lake. As he calmly began to find his inner peace, he heard a voice.

"Hey! Over here!" Kayoko called out, running over to him.

"Oh...Kayoko." Hiroki said to her, smiling.

"Hiroki, I want to thank you for getting me out of the lake. I really don't think I could swim. Maybe...you can teach me?" Kayoko asked as she sat next to him.

This almost surprised Hiroki as he reminisced the day before during the balance contest showdown. "Well...maybe, but unfortunately, I'm not wearing any swimming clothes." he said.

"Me neither. But I know you can help me out, right?" Kayoko asked, a look of eagerness on her face.

Hiroki pondered about this before he nodded. "Very well. But we have only one hour until lunch." he said.

"Great! Thanks so much, Hiroki!" Kayoko exclaimed, hugging him and making him blush lightly.

"Ah, you're welcome, Kayoko." Hiroki replied.

A few minutes later...

Kayoko, clad in her favorite yellow and pink floral one-piece, was waiting for Hiroki to join her and help her with her swimming skills while wading in the water, although not wanting to dive in just yet.

"Thanks for waiting." Kayoko heard Hiroki's voice and her eyes nearly bugged out at the sight: Hiroki's chiseled, muscular body, clad in brown knee-length shorts!

Kayoko was about to swoon when he asked, "Ready?" This made her nod, almost blushing. Hiroki soon dove into the water, waiting for her to join him. She stepped into the waters, and swam as far as she can to him until she suddenly started to get really scared.

"Hiroki...I don't think I can swim in deep water!" Kayoko said.

Hiroki gave her a calm, serene smile and held her hand. "Don't worry. Let's start at the dock."

Soon they swam to the docks and then he asked, "Ready?" Kayoko nodded. "Now, I want you to swim to the center of the lake. That's where it's the deepest." he said.

Kayoko smiled and said, "Allright." Then, as she gripped his hand, Kayoko initially dove into the lake with him.

Just as they were near the deep part of the lake, Kayoko soon gathered her courage and let go of his hand. At first, she was scared she was going to drown but after a few inches to the center later, she began to dive deeper into the water.

As she reached the center, Kayoko managed to make her way to the surface of the water and call out to Hiroki, "I did it!" He smiled and encouraged her by saying, "Now swim over to me and I think you've done a good job."

Kayoko smiled before she dove into the lake and swam underwater, reaching to him and then coming up for air. She couldn't believe this was all happening!

"Hiroki...thank you so much for helping me out. I'm really grateful." Kayoko said, smiling before she kissed him on the forehead, making Hiroki blush lightly.

"Lunch is ready! I'm starving!" Yuka had called out as she and her friends were getting ready for lunch. This surprised Kayoko and Hiroki and they looked at each other before he broke the ice.

"We should get changed and meet up with the others." he said. Kayoko nodded. Soon the two climbed out of the lake and would dry off and change clothes, hoping to join the others for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the other three arcs, this story will have four chapters, and I just finished the first one! Well, I hope you like it, so feel free to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	16. Day 8 Revisited

Author's note: Nothing new, but expect some lemony goodness in the next (and bonus!) chapter!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was - Gaiden: Hiroki and Kayoko's Story**

**Chapter 15: Day 8 Revisited**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 8 6:00 PM**

"I'm so scared..." Yukiko said but Yumiko reassured her by saying, "Don't worry. It's gonna be allright." Both girls, along with the rest of Girls' Cabin 3, were ready for the rock climbing competiton.

It was today's showdown, and whoever made it to the top would be given dinner first, followed by their teammates. Kayoko crossed her fingers as she looked up at the cliff.

Yet a few hours ago, during lunch, Kazuo and Mitsuko, having went all the way last night, had managed to sneak outside for a very secret picnic together, causing their friends to look almost everywhere for them.

Daiki, another fellow counselor, soon blew into his whistle and yelled, "Go!"

Kayoko and the others then began scaling the rocky mountain, with the girl hoping she would win for not just her friends, but for Hiroki as well. "I'm scared! Help!" Yukiko cried when she looked down all of a sudden.

Fumiyo was just as frightened and slowly climbed up a bit, although she wasn't in the lead as of now. Soon Kayoko and Yumiko were neck in neck, trying to claim the win for their fellow teammates.

It was only a matter of time before Kayoko suddenly reached the top and yelled, "You guys! I did it!"

Everyone, including Hiroki, cheered as Kayoko would climb back down followed by the others. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I knew you can do it." he told her, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Kayoko replied, smiling back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was Girls' Cabin 4's turn as Noriko and her friends were ready to scale the mountain.

Daiki blew into his whistle once more and yelled, "Go!" causing Haruka to be the first to climb, followed by Noriko, Yukie and the rest of the girls.

Poor Chisato almost freaked out when she looked down and looked like she was about to cry because she was very scared. Noriko also managed to climb up and try to pursue Haruka, but Haruka soon won the competition.

As the girls climbed back down, Haruka told Noriko with a smile, "Don't worry. A win's a win, and a loss is a loss." making her smile back as well.

"Thanks, Haruka." Noriko replied as she went over to Shuya, who gave her a pat on the back and some words of encouragement for tomorrow's showdown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next competition was for Girls' Cabin 2 as they were ready to scale the mountain. After Daiki blew into his whistle, Mizuho had already began climbing, as if it were a mysterious mountain that had a treasure chest at the top.

Although Izumi managed to show some courage and try to the take the lead from her, Megumi was simply scared and didn't want to look down, trying hard to climb up and pursue her friend. Soon, after ten seconds had past, Mizuho had won after reaching the top, but exclaimed, "There's no treasure chest!" with a slightly dissapointed look on her face as she and the others began climbing back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girls' Cabin 1 were next, as Mitsuko, Hirono and Yoshimi were confident (at least for Mitsuko and Hirono) that either one could climb to the top. After Daiki blew into his whistle, yelling, "Go!" The girls started climbing almost immediately.

Kaori climbed as far as she could get, but didn't continue since she was too scared. Takako suddenly climbed past Mitsuko and Yoshimi, and attempted to seize the lead from Hirono, but it was too late.

Hirono reached the top of the mountain and Mitsuko and Yoshimi were both delighted (at least for Yoshimi). As they climbed back down, Yoshimi hugged her as she exclaimed, "You did it, Hirono! You really did it!" The blue haired girl smirked at the ebony-haired girl before she replied to the blonde, "Thanks. That was a kick ass experience."

Takako, on the other hand, was slightly dissapointed, but Shinji encouraged her by saying, "Maybe next time things will turn in your favor." making her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were now given their turn as Boys' Cabin 2 were ready to go. Mitsuru and his friends taunted Hiroki, but it seemed the taller man just smiled briefly at them.

"If I win...Kayoko will be very happy about this." Hiroki said to them, making Mitsuru smirk and reply, "Ha! I'm also popular with the girls, but there can be only one who can make me revved up."

Mitsuru pointed towards the girl he's been talking about...It was Hirono, making her grin as she walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thanks for the kiss." He told her, making her smirk and returning to her posse. Daiki then blew into his whistle and yelled, "Go!"

The boys started climbing, although Yutaka was extremely scared and recalled the last time he went rock climbing with Shinji, but knew he didn't want to look down this time around. This allowed Mitsuru and his posse to try and maintain the lead, which belonged to Ryuhei for some reason.

Hiroki managed to go neck in neck with the blond Kiriyama Family member, but Ryuhei almost heard a voice.

"Hey! Can you help me down here? My harness is a little messed up." It belonged to Sho, causing Ryuhei to roll his eyes and climb back down to help him.

Hiroki, now full of confidence and determination, soon climbed to the top, and won the match. Kayoko cheered for him while Hirono scowled, slightly dissapointed.

As Hiroki and the others climbed back down, Kayoko ran to him and hugged him. "Congratulations on your win, Hiroki! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kayoko." Hiroki said, stroking her hair lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boys' Cabin 1 was next, and Daiki soon blew into his whistle. By that time, both Hiroshi and Yoji were neck in neck during the match, and just when the former took the lead, the latter heard Yoshimi yell, "Yoji! You can do it!"

Smiling lightly, Yoji managed to climb up, and apparently sneak past Hiroshi for the win as he reached the mountain, making Yoshimi cheer for him. As for the others, Keita was halfway on the bottom, trying to prevent himself from taking a nap, while Yoshio was completely pale as a ghost at the thought of looking down.

"Ugh. Why do taller guys get to win? It's not fair!" Toshinori retorted as he crossed his arms once they climbed back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next match was for Boys' Cabin 4, and with a look of confidence, both Yuichiro and Tadakatsu gave each other as well as the others pep talk. Shogo, on the other hand, had finished smoking his cigarette and dropped it to the ground, stomping on it as well.

Daiki then blew into his whistle, and the match began. Apparently, halfway to the top, Shogo was neck in neck with Tadakatsu, but sudden memories of the past involving him in the previous Program caused him to stop climbing, causing Tadakatsu to claim the lead and win.

As Tadakatsu and Yuichiro celebrated after they climbed back down, Shogo muttered to himself, "I need to let go of the past...why the hell is it still haunting me?"

The pained expression of Keiko Onuki...her blood-stained corpse...it felt as though it haunted him all over again, just as he was ready to set it aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the final match, Boys' Cabin 3 were ready to scale the mountain. Noriko and Takako's cheers made Shuya and Shinji confident that perhaps either one will win the match.

"Last one to win is a rotten egg!" Yoshitoki said, forming a "L' sign on his forehead to Kazushi and Kazuo. Kazushi scowled at him while Kazuo glared at him with newly regained and awakened emotions all thanks to his tryst with Mitsuko.

Daiki blew into his whistle one more time and yelled, "Go!" Soon the competitors, except for Yoshitoki, who was aghast when he tried to look down halfway up and demanded to climb back down, were perhaps neck in neck.

In the lead was Kazuo, followed by Shinji, while Shuya was trying to get the lead from the boy as he was taunted greatly by Kazushi. Mitsuko watched with confidence as Noriko and Takako cheered for their respective boyfriends, although the rocker had yet to be the former's boyfriend.

In the end, Kazuo reached the top and Mitsuru and the other members of the Kiriyama Family cheered and high fived one another. As he climbed back down with the others, the boy offered his friend a high five, which for the first time, he accepted.

Mitsuko also managed to congratulate him by kissing Kazuo deeply and bringing him over to the back of the cabins so that they would 'celebrate' his victory. As everyone was ready to return to the cabins to clean up and get ready for dinner, Hiroki and Kayoko were the only people remaining near the place of today's showdown.

"I'm so happy that I won, but I was really happy when you won as well." Kayoko said, holding Hiroki's hand.

"Thank you, Kayoko. I'm truly honored that the two of us would win for our teammates." Hiroki replied.

As they both went for a stroll towards the edge of the lake, Kayoko then asked, "Hiroki...Do you...Do you like me more than just a classmate and a friend? I thought you were in love with Takako."

"Well, the truth is, Takako is in love with Shinji, and I'm not jealous. Instead, I'm happy to see her with him. As for you..." Hiroki said, then caressed Kayoko's right cheek before he kissed her forehead.

"Kayoko...I think I love you." he said to her. Kayoko couldn't believe it! Even though she was supposed to be engaged to a fellow boy from school, she never got Hiroki out of her head since day 1. Holding him close to her, she was full of emotion as she replied, "Hiroki, I'm so happy...in fact, I love you too!"

Hiroki returned the embrace and stroked her hair before he then told her, "Kayoko...I want us to meet each other privately tomorrow night, near the edge of the lake. I want to make that night special for you."

"Oh, Hiroki..." Kayoko said with unshed tears in her eyes, smiling brightly as she gave him their first kiss. Hiroki was rather surprised, but returned the kiss before they broke it.

"See you at dinner!" Kayoko said with a smile as she went over to her cabin. Hiroki gazed at the sky with a bright smile, knowing that they were now in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow night, what awaits for our bonus couple! Remember, feel free to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	17. Day 9 Revisited

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, my good friends!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was - Gaiden: Hiroki and Kayoko's Story**

**Chapter 16: Day 9 Revisited**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 9 11:00 PM**

During the afternoon, Shuya and Noriko were talking about Shogo's past as well as their soon to be awakened love for one another. Unfortunately, Yoshitoki almost ruined the moment by running out of the woods, screaming that he saw a huge bear.

But tonight, however, was a different story for Hiroki and Kayoko, who promised to meet one another.

Kayoko was already out of bed changing into her school uniform, minus her socks and shoes. Yesterday Hiroki had promised her to meet him on this fateful night, and that there was no going back.

Heading outside after making her bed and putting a small note on the pillow, she went towards the lake and sat at the docks, staring at the moonlit sky, hoping Hiroki would show up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Changing into his school clothes, Hiroki managed to make sure no one was noticing him sneak out of bed and leave the cabin. Yet he also didn't notice Ryuhei mumbling in his sleep about 'one thousand bottles of beer on the wall'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he left the cabin, he walked over towards Kayoko, who was at the docks, he went over to her and then sat next to her, smiling warmly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"I'm glad you could make it, Hiroki." Kayoko told him, also smiling back.

"So...what was it you were wanting to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Kayoko...from what I've heard yesterday, Takako told me about her first experience with Shinji days ago. She said that it was very special, and that she wouldn't regret being with him for the rest of his life." Hiroki replied.

"Really? Well...Hiroki, I...I never did it before. And I don't know how to put this, but..." Kayoko said, then leaned in closer to gaze into his eyes.

"Hiroki, will you be gentle with me?" she asked, causing Hiroki to look surprised, but gave her a gentle smile as he stroked her hair.

"I will, Kayoko...I will." he replied.

He then leaned forward and captured Kayoko's lips in a chaste but passionate kiss, holding her close to him, then carried her under his strong arms and brought her from the docks towards the ground near the lake. As their lips were still locked together, his hands managed to slowly remove her school blouse, revealing a sky blue satin bra underneath as well as causing her to blush brightly.

Kayoko then removed her skirt, setting them aside next to her blouse, revealing a matching pair of undies. She also watched as Hiroki began to remove his upper clothes, causing her eyes to widen.

Hiroki's muscular torso and arms were a sight to behold as many years of training in the art of kung-fu managed to pay off. The sight caused Kayoko to run her hands down his chest, amazed at the sight.

Kayoko then kissed him once again, making him stroke her hair lightly before he started removing his pants, making him clad in only his boxers. Hiroki then managed to say, "Kayoko...This is also the first time I ever made love to a girl like you. I'll be honored to be your first." and with a small blush he also smiled.

"So will I. I'll be your first as well." Kayoko said, then the two newfound lovers embraced one another as Hiroki's hands slowly and gently unclipped her bra, making her remove it herself.

Despite her short stature, Kayoko's breasts were rather medium-shaped, and were said to be a C-cup like Takako's. In addition to that, her soft skin was the color of peach, despite not being tan.

At that time, Kayoko was unsure of removing the last of her clothes. She didn't want to do this, but had no choice whatsoever.

She slowly pulled down her undies and place both her undergarments and her bra near the discarded clothes belonging to her. Hiroki was also not wanting to remove his boxers, but knew he and Kayoko wanted each other...at this very moment.

He then discarded his boxers and set them next to the rest of his clothes. Kayoko then laid onto the ground and let Hiroki on top of her.

But instead of going for it, he placed his hands on her cheeks, then they trailed downwards, reaching her breasts, and then finally ending at her hips. One of Hiroki's hands managed to make its way in between Kayoko's legs, and the sudden insertion of one of his fingers made her gasp, holding onto him for support.

"Are you allright?" Hiroki asked her.

Kayoko simply nodded and said, "Yes..." before she kissed him yet again and let his fingers slowly move in and out of her. Her sweet but muffled moans somehow grew more intense, but when his fingers grew more fast-paced, she broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes.

"Please...make love to me." she told Hiroki, making him nod and managed to look into his pants pocket.

Before he left the cabin, he found some condoms from Mitsuru's bag. Perhaps he was planning to go all the way with Hirono for some reason.

Speaking of which, Hiroki put one on, and immediately mounted Kayoko. Slowly entering her little by little, he noticed her almost cry out in pain.

He had managed to take her virginity, while she in turn, took his.

"Kayoko...it's allright. I know it hurts, but I'll be gentle, don't worry." Hiroki reassured her, smiling as he stroked her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you..." Kayoko said, smiling back as she kissed him deeply.

Soon Hiroki moaned lightly as he slowly moved in and out of her, making her wrap her arms around him as the kiss deepened between them as Kayoko made sure no one wanted to wake up to something like this. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as she moaned his name, feeling him completely inside of her as well as getting used to feeling pleasure over pain.

Hiroki's hands briefly went towards her breasts, giving them a loving squeeze as his lips then went towards her neck, kissing and sometimes sucking on it, though she wouldn't want a hickey. His movements soon picked up the pace as he watched Kayoko's beautiful eyes gaze up at him in bliss as she moaned sweetly underneath him, her hands stroking his long hair.

Kayoko let out a small cry as she knew her climax was gradually rising, as was Hiroki's. He soon held her close to him and her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Hiroki then locked lips with Kayoko who let out a loud, muffled moan as they both climaxed together. As their peak subsided, he collapsed on top of her, and the two laid there together until he raised his head to look at her.

"Kayoko...I love you. I truly love you from the bottom of my heart." he told her, making Kayoko smile brightly as she kissed him.

"Me too, Hiroki." Kayoko replied, and snuggled into his arms as they both fell asleep for at least a few hours.

Hiroki would wake up with Kayoko laying on top on him and stroked her hair, his touch causing her to awaken and ask, "Do you think we should return to our cabins?"

"Well...yes, unfortunately. But still, from this night on, every night we share when we return home, I'll give you all I have to make you happy." Hiroki replied.

Kayoko smiled and kissed him again, making him return the kiss and stroke her cheek. The two then got dressed, kissed each other goodbye and returned to their cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All my dreams have come true." Hiroki told himself as he was already decked out in his sweatpants and in bed as well. He smiled confidently as he fell asleep, dreaming of Kayoko and the night they had shared together.

Kayoko, wearing her nightclothes, snuggled into her pillow as she smiled brightly. She knew that she and Hiroki would be together until the end of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just one more chapter, and the story will be finally (finally!) concluded. Don't forget to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	18. Day 10 & Epilogue Revisited

Author's note: This is the moment you've been waiting for. The last part of this gaiden, plus the epilogue seen through the eyes of our fourth and final (?) couple!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was - Gaiden: Hiroki and Kayoko's Story**

**Chapter 17: Day 10 Revisted / Epilogue Revisited**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 10 11:00 PM**

The next day, which the arm wrestling contest took place on, Shuya and Noriko finally opened up their feelings to one another, yet also that night, Hiroki and Kayoko had met outside the cabins once everyone was asleep to play in the lake together.

Kayoko laughed as she felt Hiroki splash at her, causing her to splash back as well before she dove into the lake, which wasn't as cold as they thought it was. Hiroki swam after her, finally grabbing a hold of her hand as they came up to the surface before he heard her say, "The stars look so beautiful. Hey! There's even a full moon!"

Kayoko then pointed towards the sky and he nodded at her words.

"But you know, Kayoko, I think you're more beautiful than the stars and moon combined." Hiroki replied.

"Really? Thanks! I've never been complimented like that before." Kayoko said, blushing while smiling at the same time.

Hiroki smiled back and gazed into her eyes before he claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, causing her eyes to widen a bit before she wrapped her arms around him. At that point, Kayoko broke the kiss and swam towards the docks, climbing out of the lake and letting him follow her lead.

Once both of them were on the docks together, Hiroki kissed her again, but it was much deeper this time. Slowly lowering the straps of her swimsuit down, Kayoko embraced him as his lips lowered down to her neck and sometimes her shoulders, making her giggle at his actions.

Hiroki then watched as Kayoko began removing her swimsuit, setting it aside as she sat back next to him, and pressed her lips against his, making him melt into the kiss as his hands stroked her soft, fair skin. She gasped as she felt his hands squeeze her breasts gently before lowering down towards in between her legs, and before he could get to removing his swim shorts, he had laid her on her back and lowered down and began to run his tongue up and down her intimate area.

She moaned lightly as her hands began stroking his long hair, although trying to ensure that no one in the cabins would wake up to the sounds of her and Hiroki making love under the stars. Kayoko looked down at him as she watched him insert one of his fingers within her at a slow but steady pace, causing her to bite her lip as she tried to contain her more audible moans.

Hiroki soon watched as he had made Kayoko climax, causing her to gasp and shudder as her body trembled. He slowly pulled his fingers out and began tasting the sweet fluids as she tried to catch her breath.

Removing his swim shorts, as well as putting on a condom he had borrowed from Shinji with permission, Hiroki sat back onto the docks as he took her into his arms and watched as Kayoko lowered herself onto him, moaning lightly as she started to ride him slowly. She kissed him deeply, moaning into his lips as he held her close to her and she held onto his shoulders for support.

Thrusting upwards within her, Hiroki's hands began stroking her hair, then they lowered down to her back, stroking it with gentle fingers as he moaned lightly. Kayoko soon had him kiss and slowly suckle her neck as her riding began to pick up the pace.

She also gasped as Hiroki's hands lowered down towards her butt. Both their climaxes seemed to be rising due to the passion and love between both of them as one of his hands clasped one of Kayoko's, telling her "I love you" in breathless Chinese.

Kayoko soon let out a slightly loud gasp and cried out, although not as loud, as she climaxed, causing him to grit his teeth as he moaned her name through clenched teeth as he came within her. As he pulled out, they laid onto the docks to recover from their intimate moment together as he looked down at her with a smile as he caressed her cheek.

"Kayoko..." he told her before Kayoko snuggled next to him and they soon fell asleep...for a couple of hours before Hiroki awoke.

Kayoko had also awakened and exclaimed, "Look at the time!" letting Hiroki respond with, "I thought so. We should get back to our cabins now."

"I agree, Hiroki. But thank you so much for this special moment. I can't see myself with any other guy other than you, even if my parents convinced me to marry that boy." Kayoko said as she hugged him.

Both Hiroki and Kayoko then put their swim clothes back on before they returned to the cabin after a goodnight kiss, happy and content with what happened minutes ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroki, now in his sweatpants sighed in satisfaction as he fell asleep. Fate had at long last, aligned him and Kayoko together for good.

The only thing that couldn't stop him from sleeping was Yutaka's snoring.

At her cabin, Kayoko told herself, "I'm so lucky..." as drifted to sleep, smiling brightly as she peacefully dreamed of what was to come; perhaps she could call off her relationship with that other boy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, romance indeed blossomed for not just Shuya, Noriko, Shinji, Takako, Kazuo and Mitsuko, but also for Hiroki and Kayoko as well, so much so that on Christmas Eve...

Kayoko looked out the window from the her seat on the ferris wheel that she was on with Hiroki and exclaimed, "Don't you love the view? It's beautiful!"

Hiroki smiled and replied, "Yes. I even heard on the news that a new government has taken over the old one. There's even rumors that our country and the United States are talking about reconciliation so that we would stop fighting."

"Really? I'm glad." Kayoko said, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched Hiroki gaze at the window, seeing many people, adults, teens, children, all celebrating a magical, happy holiday together.

"Kayoko...there's something I want to give to you." Hiroki told her before he took out a box with yellow wrapping paper and a blue ribbon on it.

Kayoko could only contain her excitement as she was given the present from him and began unwrapping it. It was a lovely silver Christmas bell!

"Hiroki! I love it! It's so pretty!" she exclaimed as Hiroki smiled before he told her, "I'm glad you like it...because I truly love you, Kayoko."

Kayoko beamed as she hugged Hiroki, pressing her lips against his gently as he held her close, both enjoying the warmth and love coursing through them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And in the end, aside from the three aforementioned couples, after graduating from high school, and then college, Hiroki and Kayoko married in a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony.

Hiroki went on to become a master at kung fu, opening his own dojo to teach other pupils, while Kayoko began to study more on her flower arranging skills and became more elegant and refined, even practicing the koto as her favorite instrument.

And that marks the conclusion of this side story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all, folks! This marks the last chapter of the gaiden story, so it's finally finished! Or is it...? I hope you take your time in reviewing this story. Once again, thanks for the hits, too!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	19. Short Stories: Day 1 Revisited

Author's note: Wow...2,000 views! I must say, this story is quite popular since I first published it last year. Anyhow, I've decided to whip up some short stories about the rest of the characters and how things turned out for them on their camping trip. You might be probably surprised on which pairings I came up with, so, shall we begin!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 18: Day 1 Revisited: Yutaka & Fumiyo**

Yesterday, he was talking and laughing with his best friend Shinji Mimura, then he wound up in a cabin with a bunch of bullies and some other guy. Yutaka could feel the dissapointment in the air as he took the sole non-bunk bed in the cabin, sighing as tried to sleep well, since the snoring coming from either Ryuhei or Mitsuru would distract him and all.

For Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, however, she was positive that everything would turn out well for everyone, and was sharing her cabin with a pair of best friends, a girl who had a dirty little secret, and the cheerful, optimistic girl from the flower arranging club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 1 10:30 AM**

"What a rush!" Shinji exclaimed as he climbed back down after he had managed to help Yutaka out when he was freaking out from looking down while trying to climb to the top during their mountain climbing session.

"Geez, the next time you try and and pick up on some girl, don't leave me here alone!" Yutaka told him, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Relax already, Yutaka! You know there's that cute girl who's with Yukie and her friends, right?" Shinji asked.

Did he mention Fumiyo? If he did, Yutaka's face turned beet red. He had knew her a couple of times, as did she, but he didn't want to admit her feelings to her...just yet.

"Ooookay, that's nice to hear. Well, I better go get back to my cabin. I need to chill out from all that climbing." Yutaka replied, a small grin on his face as he left for his cabin while Shinji decided to go see Takako, who was chatting with Hiroki after her run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Fumiyo was picking flowers with Yuka and Chisato when the cheerful, chubby girl asked, "Hey, Fumiyo, do you like Seto?" This surprised the short-haired girl at first, but then giggled as she replied, "Well, uh...yes. I suppose."

"Well, I wonder why you're picking flowers with us? We're planning to give them to...someone like Mimura, perhaps?" Chisato asked.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Chisato!" Yuka exclaimed with a bright smile.

Fumiyo blushed lightly before she said, "Actually, the real reason I'm picking flowers is that...uh...I'm giving them to...um, someone special."

"Really? You are?" Chisato asked, surprised.

"Wow! Looks like you do like him after all! I'm gonna go tell Yukie that you like Seto now!" Yuka said, giggling.

Fumiyo blushed even more. "Erm...I suppose so." she said, as she hid a pair of daisies behind her back.

As the girls managed to say their goodbyes before going their separate ways, Fumiyo smiled brightly as she soon decided to go towards one of the cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yutaka, on the other hand, was taking a much needed morning nap, when he almost heard the door open. He sprung up, looking around briefly before he noticed a cute girl with short hair entering the cabin.

"Oh, hey, Fumiyo. Uh, what's up?" Yutaka asked, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Seto. I was wanting to give you something special." Fumiyo replied, smiling brightly as well.

"Oh, really? I wonder what you got me?" Yutaka asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

Fumiyo looked around briefly, hoping no one else would barge in, and pulled out a daisy from behind her back. "This is for you. The other flower's for me." she said, as she gave him the delicate flower.

"Whoa! I didn't expect you to give me flowers! I always thought they were for girls, but I guess you made it even special since you got yourself a flower and so did I." Yutaka exclaimed, chuckling.

"Well, yes, of course." Fumiyo said, smiling back. "Um...is it allright if I call you Yutaka from now on?" she asked.

"Sure!" Yutaka replied, smiling.

"Yutaka...will you root for me on today's showdown?" Fumiyo asked.

Yutaka pondered about this briefly before he imagined a lightbulb flashing on the top of his head. He then replied, "Of course I will! I can count on you if you're the one representing your cabin for the apple bobbing contest."

"You...really?" Fumiyo asked, before she soon hugged him and smiled as she said, "Thank you...I'm truly grateful!"

Yutaka blushed lightly before he fluffed her hair with one of his hands and said, "Uh, you're welcome!"

Then he could almost hear Ryuhei, Sho, Mitsuru and Hiroshi from outside and told Fumiyo, "You should get going. But before you do..."

Yutaka leaned forward and kissed her forehead, making Fumiyo blush brightly. "Maybe we can go out or something after this trip. Like that?" he asked.

"Of course. I'd love to." Fumiyo said, then left the cabin with a bright smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything that happened before their eyes was probably like a dream, but it was all reality. Like Shinji, who wound up with Takako in the end, Yutaka and Fumiyo began dating after the class trip.

After graduating from school and college, Yutaka and Fumiyo married, and Yutaka fufilled his dream of being a comedian, while Fumiyo worked part time as a florist.

Yet there are more short stories concerning the other students such as Yoshitoki, Mitsuru, Hirono, Yoshimi, and perhaps even Shogo himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys like where I'm going here! The short stories are probably blurbs or more, and they may or may not have anything to do with the actual plot. Still, feel free to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	20. Short Stories: Day 2 Revisited

Author's note: Welcome back! Let's continue the side stories, shall we? ^_^

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 19: Day 2 Revisited: Yoshitoki & Megumi**

**Day 2 1:00 PM**

Yoshitoki sighed as he looked up at the sky while lying on the grass. When he and Shuya were en route to their destination with the other students, he was in a bad mood because Shuya thought he was in love with Noriko, but managed to cheer up after eating some of her cookies, as well as making up with his friend.

Now on the second day on their graduation trip, Yoshitoki knew that if love was in the air as Shuya sang before the trip, then it may well happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Megumi, Mizuho and Kaori were swimming in the lake, looking for any 'rare fish' as the leader put it, and managed to find a few, consisting of two trouts and three salmon.

On the day they arrived, Mizuho told the other girls with a confident smile, "It's all about adventures! It's just like playing those RPG games, and feeling like you really are on one!"

"Uh, yes, of course." Megumi replied, chuckling a bit. "It's too bad Kaori's not in the same cabin as us." she added.

Kaori sighed as she said, "Don't worry. We're still friends." She hoped that she would avoid Mitsuko and her pals like the plague...would she?

Back to the present, and the girls were drying off and changing back into their school uniforms. "I think we should split up. I'm going to go draw some portraits of Junya." Kaori said.

"You got it! I'm gonna go mountain climbing! I'm feeling really adventurous as usual!" Mizuho said, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to get some fresh air and relax. See you later!" Megumi said, then went towards the docks and watch the blue sky in all its stunning glory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoshitoki was about to fall into a deep sleep when he suddenly noticed a girl with short hair sitting near the docks, watching the sky with a small smile. Perhaps he can talk to her? Maybe it might even lead to him having a friendship with her.

From what he heard, she was at Shinji's game, cheering him on along with other admirers such as Chisato. Getting up, he went towards Megumi, the girl in particular, and asked, "Say, how are you and the other girls doing?"

"Oh, we're doing fine. Mizuho just can't resist going on adventures now that we're here." Megumi replied, smiling at him.

"I see. I'm Yoshitoki, a friend of Shuya's. You must be Megumi?" Yoshitoki asked.

"Of course. And...Shuya's friend? Well, I'm quite surprised." Megumi replied, giggling at the mention of Shuya's name.

"So, uh, you like him, right? I heard he's really popular with the girls nowadays. But I'm jealous of him because I never had a girlfriend, and I think I'm in love with Noriko." Yoshitoki said.

"I understand. You don't mind if we go for a walk together?" Megumi asked.

This made Yoshitoki's heart skip a beat. "Whoa! Really? That might be a bit too quick for you to say that, but hey, what better way than to get to know one another?" he replied.

As the two walked together towards the scenic route, Megumi asked, "Um, Yoshitoki? I was wondering that we could take a picture of the two of us here. I have my phone with me, and I'm sure that my parents will love a picture of me and a friend."

"Oh, so you have parents that care about you? Well, it seems they remind me of Miss Ryoko from the orphanage. She's like...a mother to me, to say the least." Yoshitoki said.

"Really? But...did you have any parents?" Megumi asked.

Yoshitoki bit his lip and managed to come up with something to change the subject. "Y'know, I was thinking about taking a picture of us. Whaddaya say?" he asked.

"Eh? Well, sure I don't mind either!" Megumi replied, smiling at Yoshitoki, causing him to smile back.

At a nearby tree, Yoshitoki stood before it and Megumi was prepping the phone for a picture to be taken. "I'm so excited! I'll treasure this picture along with the others when I come home. Mom and Dad will be so happy!" she exclaimed, then soon went behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

This made Yoshitoki blush a bit, but smiled back as he said, "Cheese!" together with her as she snapped the photo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He never knew that she was perhaps not only cute, but just as gentle and warmhearted as Noriko...after all, that day managed to bring the two together, but had hoped to continue making their relationship more than friendly throughout the trip. On the ninth day of the trip, Yoshitoki even joined Megumi, Mizuho and Kaori on an adventure in the woods but ran out because he claimed that he saw a giant bear.

The next day, after discovering that Shuya and Noriko were both in love, Yoshitoki felt grateful for the two of them and that they both deserved one another, and that he was also in love as well. When they returned home from their graduation trip, Yoshitoki and Megumi would eventually began dating, as were Shuya and Noriko.

After their graduation from school and college, Yoshitoki and Megumi married, and Yoshitoki became the host of a successful variety show while Megumi became a photographer. And to make their marriage happier, the first photos in their photo album were of Yoshitoki and Megumi on their class trip from junior high.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that concludes short story #2! Feel free to review, and I hope you can anticipate a new short story sooner or later!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	21. Short Stories: Day 3 Revisited

Author's note: Thanks for waiting! Here's short story no. 3!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 20: Day 3 Revisited: Hiroshi, Izumi & Ryuhei**

**Day 3 3:00 PM**

Izumi never liked the Kiriyama family. For one reason, she thought they were clearly insane idiots who liked hurting others, but had a crush on Mitsuru.

However, she didn't want to admit it just yet. That is, until on the second day of the trip, Izumi was minding her own business fishing when Kazuo and his cronies were all taking a break and talking about Mitsuko and her friends when Ryuhei encountered her and tried to pick up on her.

For some reason, Izumi thought that her type of guy would be strong, sensitive, and protective. Unfortunately, Ryuhei couldn't keep his hands off her and through lunch and even dinner, he even wrote suggestive notes to her, which she rejected.

To make matters worse, as of now, Ryuhei was hiding from behind a part of the bushes, waiting to make his entrance and put the moves on her...that is until Hiroshi showed up. The boy with the glasses was actually getting tired of being picked up on by Sho, and needed to think of a way to avoid him and try to win Izumi's heart, so he catched the dirty blond-haired boy and threw him out of the bushes.

"HEY! What the hell was that for? You want me being flirted by that goofy Tsuki? I can't stand that!" Ryuhei said.

"I can't stand it either. Besides, you were probably acting a bit too flirtatious around her. I, for one, will try to have my way with her." Hiroshi replied, adjusting his glasses.

Leaving an upset Ryuhei behind, Hiroshi managed to sneak up behind Izumi and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to nearly freak out when she said, "Ryuhei! If that's you, I'm going to-huh?" She knew that the silver-haired boy was standing there instead of the dirty blonde, who had tried his darndest to woo her again.

"Ryuhei may be a good friend of mine, but he seems so revved up about getting laid with one of the girls here. But it seems that Sho's flirting is hindering his plans." he told her.

"You mean that gay guy? Yeah, he seems to show some kind of romantic interest in him, and probably has the same interest in you as well." Izumi replied, taking a deep breath of relief.

"By the way, Mitsuru told me about you, but you never got to admit your feelings towards him because you never liked us." Hiroshi said.

Meanwhile, Ryuhei managed to return and hide in the bushes, but holding a slingshot this time in his hands.

"Yeah, I know. It's such a big problem to me. I mean, does he have his own romantic interest?" Izumi asked.

"I guess. I think he's been planning to try and get laid here as well. Probably with that Hirono chick, since Yoshimi was already taken." Hiroshi replied.

"Oh, yeah. You're telling me. If they do get together, then I'm not gonna be jealous or upset about it. In fact, speaking of that, you know you're a lot more nicer than Ryuhei. Instead of introducing himself and getting to know me, he's been trying to give me notes saying 'meet me tonight at the edge of the lake and I'll give you a good time'." Izumi explained.

"Really?" Hiroshi asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryuhei, on the other hand, was aiming his slingshot right at him.

"He must be really girl-crazy all of a sudden, after all, he did tell me that the graduation trip is the perfect chance to find and woo one of the girls here." he added.

Izumi nodded, and smiled lightly before she said, "You know, I think you're a really nice person after all. But...what if the two of you start fighting over a pretty girl like me?"

"Well, you may never know. A coin toss can be inevitable." Hiroshi replied, with a small smirk.

Izumi giggled before she asked, "You don't mind if we can talk about other things? Like that rumored relationship between Mimura and Takako? It's pretty interesting gossip."

"Well, that's sounds good. I'd like to." Hiroshi replied. But it was that point that Ryuhei eventually fired the slingshot and the stone hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Hiroshi said as he rubbed the back of his head, then turned around and noticed Ryuhei coming out of the bushes and running over to them.

"That's not fair! I saw her first! I've been trying to get laid with her and she refuses!" Ryuhei exclaimed.

"Geez, calm down. And no need for trying to ruin my conversation with her. Besides, she knows that Mitsuru's got a romantic interest of his own...to say the least...and she's starting to like me more than you." Hiroshi told him.

"Ugh...tell you what, how about the two of compete for her love during or after the class trip? Whoever wins winds up with Izumi while the loser has to endure Tsuki's flirting." Ryuhei said.

"It's on!" Hiroshi said, high fiving him in the process.

Izumi shrugged and said to herself, "I guess I'm a friend of the Kiriyama family after all...I suppose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, Izumi had usually accompanied Ryuhei and Hiroshi, or either one, or with all the members of the Kiriyama family, depending on what they were doing each day. Back at school after the graduation trip, the two boys had a heads and tails coin toss: the latter chose heads, while the former chose tails.

Once Ryuhei called it in the air, he eventually revealed that it was heads all along, and could hardly contain the look of shock on his face. But fortunately, despite Sho's come-ons and playful glances, he did wind up with another girl, although she wasn't in the same class as him.

As for Hiroshi and Izumi, the two began dating, and she even started hanging out with Kazuo and his friends, who had regained his emotions and was now in love with Mitsuko. She also knew that Mitsuru was also dating Hirono, which was a plus, and actually felt happy for them.

After graduation from school and beyond, Hiroshi and Izumi are now currently betrothed to one another and plan to marry in the summer after college graduation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that concludes our latest short story! Remember to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	22. Short Stories: Day 4 Revisited

Author's note: Here is short story no. 4! Just keep in mind there's a little hanky panky. Other than that, hope you like it!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 21: Day 4 Revisited: Kazuhiko & Sakura**

**Day 4 5:00 PM**

Sakura sat on the ground and looked up at the evening sky, sighing in content. She had just told Kazuhiko to see her this evening before the showdown which would begin in an hour.

The two had been together for quite some time, and most of the students at Shiroiwa believed they were the perfect couple, and that they would be together until the end of time. Yet there was a catch: Sakura was always in charge of the relationship, but truly loved Kazuhiko and didn't want to boss him around.

For the first three days, they were hardly seen separated from one another, and they would usually go for a quiet walk around the forest, smiling and sharing conversations with one another. Sakura knew that she truly loved him, but was rather unsure about the whole 'going all the way' rule.

She didn't want to have her first time either in public or outside...unless it was night out and everyone else was sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kazuhiko was checking himself out and popped in a few breath mints into his mouth so that if he had the chance to kiss Sakura, she would love how minty his breath smelled. Leaving the cabins, he eventually found her and sat next to her, and said, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." and smiled before he put an arm around her shoulder.

"You didn't, thank god." Sakura replied, smiling back as she rested her head on his shoulder before she then added, "You know, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Really? What is that?" Kazuhiko asked, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

He wanted to know what she was thinking about, be it good or bad.

"Have you...heard of the Program? It's such a horrible piece of broadcasting. Young boys and girls getting killed one by one...it's awful." Sakura replied with a slight frown.

"Really? Well, I never heard about it before, but why would you want to tell me about that?" Kazuhiko asked.

"Well, in a previous Program, my brother and I were betting for certain students, and we probably didn't have such luck. But now, I'm just glad we're not a part of that. If we were, we'd probably be dead. All I truly want is to stay with you forever and always." Sakura said.

"Sakura..." Kazuhiko said before he claimed Sakura's lips in a pure, chaste kiss before pulling away and said, "I promise you. If we stay together though school and college, then I promise that we'll marry."

"You...um...You will?" Sakura asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she smiled at him.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing: Kazuhiko promising her that they marry and have children in the future after college graduation!

"Wow, I don't know what to say, but...But I actually love that idea. Because I wouldn't see myself with any other boy." she managed to say, rather overjoyed by his words.

"Me neither. I want to be with you forever." he told her before they locked lips again and he laid her onto the ground.

Sakura could only blush as Kazuhiko's hands travelled underneath her school blouse, squeezing her small yet perky B-cup breasts that were encased within her bra. She could only gasp as he lifted her blouse, revealing a sky blue bra in the process, and his hands soon lifted up her bra slowly before he played with her small nipples briefly then he lowered down and had his hand reach in between her legs.

Sakura soon moaned lightly at Kazuhiko's touch as his fingers traced the outline of her most intimate area before his hand went into her matching undies and began fingering her.

"Kazu...hiko..." Sakura said between soft moans as she felt his fingers penetrate her and he managed to lean in and kiss her, only it was much deeper than last time.

At that point Kazuhiko pulled down her skirt, then her undies and went in between her legs as he began to go down on her, which was driving her so crazy that her climax was inevitable. He could only watch as Sakura let out a wordless cry as she came, causing her sweet fluids to leak out of her.

Kazuhiko then coated his fingers with the fluids and then tasted it.

"So sweet...like candy." he told her with a smile.

Sakura giggled before she asked with a playful smile, "How about we continue this when we return home?"

"I don't mind at all, Sakura. Oh, look at the time!" Kazuhiko said as he heard the counselor Ken's booming voice.

"We better get back to the cabins and get our swimsuits on. Today's showdown is the log rolling competition, you know." Sakura said as she put her skirt and undies back on and pulled down her bra and school blouse.

"Right." Kazuhiko said as he got up with her, then asked, "You promise on what you said?"

Sakura smiled as she nodded. "It's a promise. And promises are meant to be kept, not broken." she said, before they parted ways and got ready for today's showdown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, both Kazuhiko and Sakura indeed learned how to 'go all the way' after the trip, as Sakura promised thus strengthening their bond for another. Upon graduating from school and beyond, they both married, as he also promised.

They both had two children: one boy and one girl, and their family life was a peaceful one as well as a happy one. Kazuhiko and Sakura Yamamoto's life couldn't get any better than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That concludes our latest short story, but there will another one in the works, as I promised! Be sure to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	23. Short Stories: Day 5 Revisited

Author's note: Nothing new, but enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 22: Day 5 Revisited: Tadakatsu & Yumiko**

**Day 5 12:00 PM**

As everyone was having lunch in the cafeteria (today's lunch was instant ramen), Yumiko and Yukiko were up next. As the two girls poured water into their cups of ramen, the shorter girl suddenly caused the cup to overflow. Still, both girls smiled and giggled to one another before they headed towards their table.

The two girls had been the best of friends: they liked baking cakes, tended to make mistakes, but always made it through every day. Yet Yumiko, the sporty half, was perhaps boy-crazy, and was trying hard to find someone to love for a change.

She and Yumiko had been falling hard for Shuya, but neither one wanted to admit it because it could destroy their friendship. As the girls began eating Yukiko asked, "Um...Yumiko, have you had a boyfriend before?"

Yumiko looked at her with a look of surprise. "A boyfriend? Well...I've never had a real boyfriend before. How about you?"

"Not really. I'm a little afraid of flirting with boys my age." Yukiko replied, blushing a bit.

She then noticed the rest of the students that were eating, laughing and chatting it up and found a few candidates: the jock Kazushi, the baseball boys Tadakatsu and Yuichiro, and the new kid Tadamichi. She then looked back at Yumiko and said, "Erm...here's some boys you might consider: Niida, Hatagami, Takiguchi and Oki."

Yumiko then pondered about this: first and foremost, Kazushi was already envious that Takako was now with Shinji, Tadakatsu was somehow good-looking to say the least, Yuichiro probably didn't look the part of the rugged, handsome type of man she likes, and Tadamichi was seemingly normal. After gulping down the remains of her instant ramen, she then put the cup in the garbage can and found some paper from the drawing table.

Taking a small piece of paper and a small pencil in her hands, she went back to the table where Yukiko was and sat back down. Before she could get down to business by writing some rather 'important' stuff down, she began to consider her presumed candidates for a boyfriend.

"Did you decide, Yumiko?" Yukiko asked, and Yumiko nodded but replied with, "It's a secret. You may or may not be surprised by who I chose." then began to write down the following words:

'Meet me outside after lunch. Maybe we can play some sports together - From Yumiko'

With a confident smile, Yumiko told Yukiko, "Close your eyes and make sure you don't see me giving the note to whoever I chose. When I come back, I'll tell you who it is privately."

Yukiko smiled back and closed her eyes, crossing her fingers as Yumiko soon left the table. As the tall girl looked around, she eventually found who she was looking for.

As she approached Tadakatsu and Yuichiro's table, Yumiko gathered up her courage and told the taller boy, "Here. It's a small note I wanted to give you." The shorter boy noticed and raised his eyebrows, smiling that his friend could have a girlfriend, after all.

Both Tadakatsu and Yuichiro were curious about what romance and love with the opposite sex was like, and for some odd reason, the taller boy seemed to find Ms. Right...but did he?

"Really? Uh, thanks." Tadakatsu replied, smiling back at Yumiko as she soon returned to her table.

Yukiko then asked her, "So, whom did you choose?" after she opened her eyes, excited and positive about Yumiko's response.

"I made my decision: I chose Tadakatsu!" Yumiko bravely said, causing Yukiko to hug her best friend and almost squeal as she exclaimed, "Wow! That's great! I'm so happy for you, Yumiko!"

"Thanks, Yukiko. I'm really happy too. I just need to wait after lunch, then he and I can talk to each other alone." Yumiko said, returning the hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was over, and indeed, Yumiko and Tadakatsu were outside and greeted one another. He was still surprised by the fact that she given him the note during lunch.

"So, you gave me this note, right? I didn't know someone like you had a crush on me." Tadakatsu told her.

"Well, yeah. I do like my guys strong, tough, yet protective." Yumiko replied, smiling at him.

"You do...? Wow, I feel like I'm on cloud nine or something. In fact, I like my kind of girl to be athletic yet friendly to others." Tadakatsu said.

This caused Yumiko to blush lightly before she smiled at him and said, "That's sweet of you to say that. For the first few days, my friend Yukiko and I were thinking about romance, and I for one, wanted to find a boyfriend. Yukiko is a bit nervous around boys, though, so she may have to wait sometime or so."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tadakatsu said. "Say, you don't mind if you can practice baseball with me? Or perhaps volleyball, since you're into that sport?" he then asked her.

"I don't mind either, but I'd definitely can give baseball a shot." Yumiko said, winking at him and causing him to chuckle.

"Allright. Come on, let's go!" Tadakatsu said, taking Yumiko's hand, smiling at her as the newfound lovers-to-be headed towards the baseball field near the campsite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the graduation trip, Tadakatsu and Yumiko began dating after a few weeks of being just friends when she admitted her true feelings towards him before the final winter break before graduation. The two also married after they finished school and college, and he became a star baseball player, while she became an equally popular volleyball player.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that ends this short story! Expect a new one in the future!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	24. Short Stories: Day 6 Revisited

Author's note: I'm back with a fresh new chapter! This one may be citrusy, though. That said, enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 23: Day 6 Revisited: Yoji & Yoshimi**

**Day 6 3:00 PM**

Yoshimi sighed as she was patiently waiting for Yoji to meet up with her outside, sitting on the ground and looking up at the blue sky. The couple, having first met another two years ago at a movie theater, had managed to go steady with their relationship, but there was one problem.

That particular problem was that she was part of Mitsuko's gang, and that Yoji wasn't part of Kazuo's gang. But Yoshimi knew that she wanted to set the record straight to her boyfriend and try and break free from the girl's clique.

Yoshimi suddenly heard a voice call out to her. "Hey, did I keep you waiting?" It was Yoji and he managed to sit next to her with a small smile.

"Hey, Yoji. Um, I was planning to talk to you in private about this." Yoshimi replied, smiling back.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me about?" Yoji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I've been considering leaving Mitsuko's group. I don't want to be doing illegal stuff anymore, even though my friend Hirono is still in the gang." Yoshimi replied, her face neutral as she didn't smile or frown.

"You are? I, uh...I'm somehow surprised. You're really giving that up to stay with me forever until the end of time or as they say 'til death do us part'?" Yoji said.

Yoshimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked back at him and replied, "...Yes. I am." with a determined smile.

Yoji smiled back and stroked her long golden hair before he leaned in and kissed her deeply, full on the lips. This surprised Yoshimi, but she soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

However, she broke free from the embrace as she asked, "Uh, Yoji...I don't want anyone to see us doing this. Do you think we should go somewhere private?" causing Yoji to nod his approval.

"I thought so. Let's so somewhere where not even the counselors will find us." Yoji said, then got up as he took her hand and soon brought her to their private destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived, they were in a quiet part of the forest. The grass was beautiful and lush, the quiet sound of the river could be heard and on a branch on the nearest tree, and a bird was caring for her baby birds.

"It's so beautiful...I never knew you could take me here." Yoshimi replied as she sat on the ground, smiling brightly at him.

Yoji nodded before he sat next to her and gently held her hand. "I'm glad that you like it. So do I." he said before the two locked lips once again.

This time, though, it was much deeper and he managed to remove his school shirt, revealing a rather muscular upper body, and laid Yoshimi on the ground. She blushed as she managed to slowly raise up her school blouse, revealing a frilly pink bra underneath and then raising it up as well, freeing her rather large breasts from its confines.

It was said that according to Hirono, out of all the girls in the class, Yoshimi was the bustiest, and her cup size was a stunning G-cup, and Hirono said that Yoji was lucky. As his hands managed to caress her face, they eventually went downward and began to gently fondle her breasts, causing her to moan lightly before he briefly flicked at her rosy nipples with his tongue.

Yoshimi then pulled down her skirt and revealed her matching undies as well, letting Yoji have one hand lower down to her abdomen, and finally into her undies as he slowly began fingering her. She gasped at his touch, but then said to him, "Yoji...You don't mind if we do this? I've been waiting for this to happen. Yet...my body had been used in the past and I highly regret what had happened, but now...it's all yours, Yoji."

Yoji smiled before he kissed her again and said, "Thank you." before he unbuckled his pants and managed to pull down her undies and then mounted her.

Slowly inserting himself within her, he groaned raggedly as began to pump himself inside Yoshimi. His lips claimed hers in a more passionate kiss as she managed to embrace Yoji.

Yoshimi's gasps and moans almost seemed to fill the forest, but knew that no one would find them...unless Mitsuko and Hirono were worried. Yoji's hands managed to gently squeeze her breasts and began suckling on one of her nipples, causing her to throw her head back and moan his name.

Soon, his movements became more faster, causing the girl underneath him to almost dig her nails into his back and wrap her sock-clad and shoe-clad legs around him. At that point Yoshimi whispered, "I'm not on a 'dangerous day'. Go ahead." causing Yoji to nod and soon thrusted into her a few more times before he soon came into her, causing her to moan loudly as she also climaxed.

As he pulled out, Yoji smiled down at her as he soon laid next to her. "Yoshimi...did you like it?" he asked her.

Yoshimi looked at him and smiled back as she replied, "I did. Thank you, Yoji." before she kissed him again.

The two snuggled in each others' arms to rest together until they would leave the forest an hour later, never forgetting the moment they spent with another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the graduation trip, Yoshimi managed to get Mitsuko's approval in leaving her gang; also at that time, Mitsuko was already dating Kazuo, causing the blonde to finally return to a seemingly normal life with Yoji at her side. After graduating from school and college, they married. While he was an aspiring athlete, she was a day care worker, maintaining a kind, gentle atmosphere that she always had back in school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Expect a new chapter tomorrow or so. Also be sure to review me anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	25. Short Stories: Day 7 Revisited Again

Author's note: Thanks for waiting! By the way, keep in mind that the next few couples may or may not get their happily ever after almost immediately, just giving them time to get to know each other.

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 24: Day 7 Revisited: Yoshio & Kaori**

**Day 7 2:00 PM**

Kaori was lovestruck whenever it came to pop idols like Junya, whose picture was in her locket, which she carried with her around her neck every day. But although she loved recieving autographs from him, she never thought she would be more prettier enough to try and let her kiss him in front of the other crazy fangirls who were thinking the same thing.

She did look cute, however: despite her acne, she had on a pair of glasses, and although she thought of herself as an otaku at heart, she wanted to look more attractive by the time she can grow up into an adult. Trying to cope with being bullied by Hirono wasn't easy though: yesterday she refused to take on Kayoko at the balance square contest at the lake, making Mitsuko take over the role instead, and Kaori was called a chicken by the tall girl as well.

Yoshimi didn't think too highly of Hirono calling Kaori names, so she tried to break up the fight but the blue-haired girl told her not to intervene with her taunting towards the otaku until Mizuho challenged her to a staring contest and won, letting her leave the glasses-wearing girl alone...for now until perhaps dinner. And speaking of which, the otaku had been friendly towards Yoshio for the past few days, even comforting him after he lost yesterday to Kazuo at the same showdown.

Needless to say, she wanted to talk to him some more: thus Kaori went to find Yoshio reading a strategy guide for one of his favorite games under a tree.

"Um...Yoshio? Can I talk to you, please?" Kaori asked as she went towards him and sat next to him.

This surprised him but Yoshio smiled as he replied with, "Oh...sure. I don't mind. Hey, thanks for cheering me up yesterday. I was really grateful. So what's up?"

"You're welcome. If it weren't for me, you'd still be upset after losing to Kiriyama. I know he and his friends have been playing tricks on you the whole time. The same thing happened to me whenever Mitsuko and her friends picked on me. But one of the girls had recently been acting neutral towards Mitsuko lately, and had been trying to convince her friend to leave her and form her own gang." Kaori said.

"So it looks like there's hardly any loyalty between the three girls, huh? That's rather surprising, come to think of it." Yoshio said, nodding.

"But at least I'm glad that I'm talking to you instead of going on another random adventure with Mizuho and Megumi, although Megumi's been lovestruck lately." Kaori said, giggling slightly.

"Lovestruck? Over who?" Yoshio asked with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"I think it's Shuya's friend Yoshitoki." Kaori replied as she managed to chuckle yet again.

"Wow...I didn't expect him to hook up with someone pretty." Yoshio said, surprised.

"Yeah, but...I don't think I'm pretty. Hirono always teased me that I'm hardly attractive." Kaori said with a small frown.

"Well...Kaori, I think you are cute...and pretty also." Yoshio managed to say while blushing brightly.

"Huh? I'm...cute? And I'm...pretty?" Kaori asked, her eyes widening slightly before she blushed as well, trying to hide a giggle. "Thank you...I'm very flattered." she replied and smiled brightly.

"And about you? I know you're tall yet somewhat on the chubby side, but I think you look handsome, too, nowadays." she added.

This bewildered Yoshio and his blush grew redder by the second. "Um...um..." he said, almost to the point of being very nervous, but managed to smile and reply with, "Thank you...Kaori."

Kaori smiled and kissed him on the cheek, giggling as she saw the bright blush on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their conversation, they parted ways and Kaori was able to get back to her friends, smiling brightly and clasping her hands and holding them against her chest as she said, "Hey, Megumi. Hi, Mizuho. You would not believe what happened while I was gone."

Mizuho noticed and managed to set her fishing rod down; both she and Megumi were fishing as the girl with the 'mysterious' pendant around her neck claimed that there was supposed to be 'sacrifices' for the kitchen to cook for today's dinner or perhaps tomorrow's.

"So, what's up? What are you so happy about?" she asked her with a small smile.

"Well, I was talking to Yoshio, and we ended up getting along with each other. He even complimented me and I complimented him back. We were also talking about love and romance. Have you ever fell in love with another boy before? Like me and Megumi?" Kaori asked.

Mizuho raised her eyebrows and scratched her head lightly before she replied, "Well...obviously not. Most of the guys think I'm too eccentric to date them, even though I am attractive."

"I see...Say, if Mitsuko and her friends have any makeup around, maybe we can sneak some of them out and we can pretty ourselves up to make them jealous and impress the boys, even Yoshio. What do you say?" Kaori asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." Megumi replied.

"I agree. Then we can show them that we're beautiful too!" Mizuho said, smiling brightly.

"Really? You will? I'm very honored...Come on, let's go!" Kaori exclaimed, and the girls finished fishing before they went towards Girls' Cabin 1 to sneak in and get some makeup.

"If I can look prettier than ever, then Yoshio might like me even more. Oh, I'm so lucky!" Kaori told herself as she smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaori and Yoshio managed to become best friends and their relationship grew stronger each day, often having him hang out with her and her friends as well. They also managed to become more confident in themselves and avoid getting bullied frequently, and after graduation from school and beyond, they began pursuing their dreams: he became a comic book artist while she became a member of a successful all-girl pop group.

They are still together, and have plans to marry soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you with the next chapter!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	26. Short Stories: Day 8 Revisited Again

Author's note: Thanks for waiting! As always, enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 25: Day 8 Revisited: Mitsuru & Hirono**

**Day 8 8:00 PM**

Everyone was served chili sauce shrimp for dinner, and Kazuo's friends were already discussing what happened during the afternoon and well as the evening about his relationship with Mitsuko.

"First and foremost, we actually got a peek at them in the forest while we were searching for him, and they were sleeping together on a blanket on the ground...naked!" Sho exclaimed.

"I thought so. I guess you probably went a little crazy when you and Ryuhei were cracking up after peeking in and seeing what was going on. Hiroshi and I managed to keep a straight face." Mitsuru said.

"And then they did it...again, during the mountain climbing showdown! They were making out, and they were really going at it! I think I sense some good fortune for Kazuo and Mitsuko!" Sho added, swooning at the thought of seeing Kazuo wearing nothing again.

Just then, Hirono soon went to her table, which was actually the same table as Mitsuru and the others. For an important reason, she'd been planning to break free from Mitsuko's gang and move on with her life, wanting to be a full-fledged delinquent and form her own gang.

"Hey, Mitsuru. I gotta congratulate you for giving it your all at the showdown. Too bad you lost, though." she said.

"Thanks, babe. Say, why aren't you with Mitsuko and that other chick?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, it seems as though Yoshimi's been acting like she's more focused on her boyfriend than being in Mitsuko's gang. Me? I think I would love to form my own gang...that is, if she grants me permission to leave. Then she might even recruit some unexpecting girls to join at some given time or whatever." Hirono explained.

"Ah-ha, so you plan to break free, huh? Very interesting stuff right there." Mitsuru said, and Hirono added, "Not to mention I actually did help you and your friends out when they weren't here for lunch, although Yoshimi seemed to resist wanting to join me in searching, but ended up following my lead, anyway."

"And the best thing about lunch was that not only beef and potatoes were served, but also pizza!" Ryuhei exclaimed with a grin.

"You're lucky we came back before most of it was eaten up. Otherwise, you'd be upset that all of the ones that had pepperoni on them were already taken." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, and I was really hungry!" Ryuhei responded.

Mitsuru then told Hirono in a low voice, making sure the others wouldn't hear him, "Psst, why don't we talk private after dinner. Even though it's going be bedtime soon. Whaddaya say?"

Hirono smirked before she kissed him deeply, causing Hiroshi and the others's eyes widen at the sight.

"Whoa! You got a girlfriend too?" Ryuhei exclaimed.

"Hey, guys! While you're getting ready for bed, Hirono and I are gonna step outside for a cigarette and maybe some conversation." Mitsuru told them with a smirk, causing the boys to get the message.

"Sorry I'm late." Kazuo said as he arrived at the table, surprised that Hirono was taking his seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kazuo. You don't mind sitting here with your friends?" Hirono asked him.

"Actually, I'm sitting with Mitsuko at her table." Kazuo replied with a small smile.

Ryuhei snickered with Hiroshi, knowing full well about their relationship aside from just Mitsuru and Hirono's.

"Oh, I see. Sure, go ahead, I actually don't mind." Hirono said with a small grin on her face.

Nodding, Kazuo managed to head towards the table that Mitsuko was sitting at, and the two began talking to one another as well as eating together.

"Man, they're really good together." Hiroshi said to Sho, nodding with a smile as he added, "You're telling me!" and managed to giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was finished eating and were ready to spend some time outside or inside the cabins before bedtime. For Mitsuru and Hirono, though, they managed to spend some time near the dock at the lake.

"You know, I'm just curious...I mean I'm planning on my forming my own gang and all, but did you ever tell me what your aspirations are?" Hirono asked.

"Well, I'm still gonna be a part of the Kiriyama family. Hell, I might even recruit Ryuhei's brother when he gets a little older. But you know we better be careful or we're caught by the police." Mitsuru explained.

"Really? You know those are the things I like about you: You're cocky, arrogant, strong-willed and..." Hirono said, then kissed him yet again, causing him to return the kiss just as deep before they broke the kiss, and she ended her sentence with "...good-looking." with a sexy smile.

"And what I love about you, is that you're one badass babe. You sure know how to how up a fight, too...even if you're scared of bugs." Mitsuru replied. "Whaddaya say, after this trip, we start going out? And maybe go all the way like my boss and Mitsuko had done today?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Hirono said, before Mitsuru kissed her back again.

They would soon part ways as they would have to return to the cabins to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the trip, Mitsuru and Hirono became a couple, and the two have managed to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. Once graduating from school and college, the two never married, although they had maintained a very deep relationship with one another.

Hirono indeed became a member of her own street gang, following in her former friend's footsteps. Mitsuru became a very trusted member of the Kiriyama family, and became Ryuhei's brother's superior as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight down, several more to go, completing the short stories arc. See you real soon!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	27. Short Stories: Day 9 Revisited Again

Author's note: Near the homestretch...pretty soon this arc will be complete sooner or later. Enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 26: Day 9 Revisited: Kyoichi & Satomi**

**Day 9 12:00 PM**

The class trip had been going very well, especially since there was newfound love between many couples. Both Kyoichi and Yukie were pleased with the events that unfolded before their eyes, knowing full well that things could change for anyone when it came to a class trip.

Yukie's group were at the lake, sunning and swimming and having a wonderful time talking and chattering about yesterday. One of them in particular was surely happy and comfortable with the surroundings around her.

For Satomi, she knew that strengthening her friendship with the female chairman and her friends was a good thing, but for some odd reason, she was longing for something else: a male friend, and perhaps, a relationship with him if she was lucky. After removing her glasses and setting them near the blankets and towels, she dove into the lake with Haruka, Yuko, Yuka and Noriko, while Izumi was bragging about her love triangle with Yukie, Chisato and Fumiyo.

Although Yuka worn a white one-piece swimsuit and Yuko worn a light purple one-piece swimsuit, and Noriko worn a light pink one piece, Haruka was quite a looker in her sky blue two-piece bikini, while Satomi worn a black two-piece swimsuit, although it wasn't slightly revealing like the tall girl's swimsuit.

"You know, I'm starting to love swimming. I mean, it's so peaceful out." Yuko told Satomi.

"Not to mention it's perfect to cool off since it's a bit hot out!" Haruka added, smiling with Yuko as well.

"I know. I just have some questions though: Have you guys ever had a boyfriend before?" Satomi asked.

"Well, no, not really. I think Shuya's cute, but I'm not sure of admitting my feelings to him...yet, though Yukie and Noriko's got a crush on him too!" Haruka said, splashing towards Noriko.

"Hey!" Noriko exclaimed, splashing towards Haruka. "That tickled!" she told her, giggling and laughing as the two girls started splashing one another.

"Um...no comment." Yuka simply replied, giggling lightly.

"I see...I'm not sure if I want one either." Satomi said, before she spent her time swimming until twenty minutes later, she got out of the lake and dried off with one of the towels.

She then headed towards the cabins and showered before drying off and changing back into her school clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Satomi reclined near a tree to read one of her favorite books, she didn't notice Kyoichi talking with a few of the boy students, and was asked if he wanted a girlfriend.

"Well...Yukie's a good friend and all, but she seems to like Shuya, too. Besides, I'm not sure if she'll like me more than a friend. So, I'll have to wait sooner or later." Kyoichi explained.

"That's too bad. But hey, expect some sparks to fly in the future soon!" Keita Ijima said with a bright smile.

Kyoichi smiled. He knew that if what the simple-minded boy said was true, then it may well happen...right?

"I understand. And you, Tadamichi?" he asked.

Tadamichi replied with, "I might agree with what Keita said."

"Whatever, I know I won't be able to score with any of the girls here because they might be taller than me!" Toshinori said with a frown, although sarcastically.

"Whoa there, Toshinori. No need to get angry about that. Let's all have a great day!" Keita said, chuckling lightly, causing Toshinori to roll his eyes.

"Thank you so much for your kind words." Kyoichi said, smiling towards the trio of boys before they parted ways.

However, he didn't expect a girl reading a book at a nearby tree...and a member of Yukie's group as well!

Satomi suddenly noticed and asked, "You must be Yukie's friend and fellow chairman?" causing Kyoichi to notice and sit next to her.

"Ah, yes, I am. I'm the male chairman of the class to be precise." Kyoichi replied.

"You know...my friend had asked me about dating and getting a boyfriend, and I wasn't sure about having one." Satomi told him.

"Ah, I see. Yukie's been pining for that Shuya boy too. Although Noriko likes him as well, and probably a few other girls too." Kyoichi said.

Satomi chuckled before she smiled at him and said, "Well...I know this may sound strange, but it seems we might have something in common: we're both intelligent, dedicated to our studies, very resourceful and friendly, too."

"Really? We do...?" Kyoichi asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well...yes, we actually do." Satomi replied, blushing before she asked, "Would you like to read together?"

This caused Kyoichi to blush as well, before pondering the situation and replying with a smile, "Of course. So what book is this?"

"It's 'A Tale of Two Cities'." Satomi replied.

The two would enjoy the rest of the afternoon reading together and hanging out until today's showdown, the scavenger hunt, would commence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the class trip, Kyoichi was brave enough to admit his feelings towards Satomi on Valentine's Day, a month before graduation, and the two began dating after that. Once graduating from college, he followed in his father's footsteps, and had embraced the new government that had overthrown the old one from the past.

Satomi, on the other hand, became a teacher at her alum mater, and was given the prestigous award for 'Teacher of the Year' on her first year working there. The two have plans to marry in the following spring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Number nine concluded. Be sure to review me and how you think about the story so far!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	28. Short Stories: Day 10 Revisited Again

Author's note: Allright, another day, another chapter. So far, so good. In other words, enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 27: Day 10 Revisited: Yuichiro & Chisato**

**Day 10 4:00 PM**

Chisato sighed as she looked up at the sky, almost a shade of mixed blue and orange as the sun was setting. When Yuka told her about Shinji and Takako being a couple, she seemed upset, but managed to handle it well.

Yet time seem to flew so fast before her eyes. In a few days, they would be going home and would be back in school until the day they would graduate.

Realizing that if Shinji had a girlfriend, then Chisato needed a boyfriend...if she could find one, of course. As she took a walk around the campgrounds, occasionally bumping into her friends along the way, as well as discovering Noriko and Shuya together, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, until she stumbled across the ballpark, where tomorrow's showdown would be held.

It turned out she wasn't the only one here: she also noticed Tadakatsu and Yuichiro praticing baseball while Yumiko and Yukiko were rooting for them.

As she walked closer to them, Chisato asked, "Oh, hi guys. Um...is it allright if I can practice baseball, too?"

This surprised Yuichiro, who noticed her on the spot. Of course, he knew he was glad that his friend was in love with the tomboy of the duo, but he probably needed a girl of his own as well, so that he wouldn't feel envious about them.

"Oh, hey, Chisato! We don't mind if you can practice with us." Yuichiro replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Chisato replied, smiling back as she added, "I'd like to pitch, though. I don't know if batting is my forte."

"Allright then. Here's my glove since you need it." Tadakatsu replied before handing her the pitching glove, making her smile back as she soon took the center of the field.

Although nervous at first, Chisato probably didn't know if her first pitch was going to happen or not. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got into position, and threw the ball towards Yuichiro, who was batting while Tadakatsu took the role of catcher.

However, it was a strike, but still, Yuichiro was confident he could pull off a homerun. That would make her very happy...but why was he acting lovestruck all of a sudden? Then again...

Perhaps he always thought that Chisato was cute, especially with her big eyes and freckles. Tadakatsu told him back at school that girls with freckles were cute in his opinion.

Tadakatsu threw the ball towards Chisato, making her catch it. Taking another deep breath, she soon threw the ball towards Yuichiro, causing him to hit the ball with his bat, and the ball was flying almost out of the ballpark when she ran over to where it heading towards to and catched it.

"Wow! You sure know how to catch, Chisato!" Yuichiro exclaimed, causing her to blush lightly before she replied, "Erm...Thank you, I feel flattered all of a sudden."

"But I'd like to go for a big hit: to see the ball fly right out of the ballpark!" Yuichiro said, surprising Tadakatsu and even the girls.

"Allright. If you say so." Chisato replied, then went back to the center plate and finally threw the ball towards Yuichiro one more time.

As Yuichiro hit the ball, it was flying high until it soon left the ballpark in a flash, causing him to exclaim, "Did you see that? I knew I could do it!"

Chisato's eyes widened as the ball dissapeared for good. Tomorrow was the baseball game showdown, but some of the counselors might have a hard time searching for the ball that was used during one of Tadakatsu and Yuichiro's baseball practices.

"Wow...I didn't know you could do that! Did you ever score a home run before, Yuichiro?" Chisato asked.

"Well, pretty much. I actually pulled it off during one of our summer games." Yuichiro replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a smile.

Chisato smiled back. Pretty soon, the students left the ballpark and Tadakatsu said, "I'm gonna go cool off back at the cabins. How about you, Yuichiro?"

Yuichiro thought about it before he replied, "Uh...I think I'll talk to Chisato a little more."

"Thanks for letting us watch! That was fun!" Yumiko replied as she and Yukiko left for the cabins as well, leaving Yuichiro and Chisato alone.

"I want to thank you for letting me pitch for you. I'm truly honored." Chisato replied, a small blush forming on her freckled cheeks.

"No problem. Do you think you can make a good pitcher for your team tomorrow?" Yuichiro asked.

Chisato's eyes widened in surprise before she blushed even more as she replied, "Um, uh...Sure. I'd like to."

Before Yuichiro could resume talking, Chisato managed to kiss him on the cheek, causing him to blush brightly. He was also surprised at her sudden move towards him but smiled as he asked, "Why'd you kiss me all of a sudden?"

"Well...the truth is, I have a crush on Mimura...but I think I like you more." Chisato replied, smiling back as well.

"You do? Wow..." Yuichiro said, pressing his index fingers together as he looked towards the ground with a bright blush.

"Uh...Yuichiro, will you be more than just a classmate...? Oh no...!" Chisato said, then blushed and covered her face, almost embarrassed and scared that she said the wrong thing.

However, Yuichiro reassured her by pulling her hands from her face and smiled as he said, "Sure. We can go get something to eat or go see some sports movies after the trip."

Chisato was no longer embarrassed but very gladdened by his words. "Oh, Yuichiro...I'm very happy that you managed to say 'yes'!" she said before she hugged him tightly, and the two students managed to smile and chuckle with one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the trip, Yuichiro and Chisato had kept their promise and began hanging out together. When they were out on a date on Christmas Eve, Yuichiro told her that they would officially be a couple.

After graduating from school and beyond, Yuichiro became a star baseball player, while Chisato became a gymnast. Both of them have plans to marry, like Tadakatsu and Yumiko had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more to go, yay! Be sure to review me whenever you get the chance!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	29. Short Stories: Day 11 Revisited

Author's note: We're at the homestretch! Pretty soon the entire story will be concluded as a whole with the last few short stories, giving you insight on the rest of the students. Enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 28: Day 11 Revisited: Kazushi & Haruka**

**Day 11 2:00 PM**

Kazushi could never get over the fact that his dream girl was with Shinji, the basketball hotshot and resident playboy. He had her on his sight, but lost her to him...

...what was a jock like him to do when Takako was now in love with the boy they called 'The Third Man'?

A small groan escaped his lips as he lounged comfortably on the ground, trying to figure out if there were any other girls that he could try and flirt with. After all, Kazushi wanted to woo a girl who was sporty, athletic and cheerful.

The two prime candidates were Yumiko and Haruka, but the former was already hanging out with Tadakatsu, so that left only Haruka. She probably had a crush on Shuya, but recieved word from Noriko that she and her new boyfriend were officially a couple after she admitted her feelings toward him.

Most of the girls were rather surprised, but it seemed that most of them had probably wound up with their own boys of their dreams. As Kazushi went to find Haruka and Yukie rock climbing, talking and chattering about Shuya and Noriko's relationship, he'd wonder if he would score with either one or the other, or both.

Wanting to make sure the female chairman didn't get involved, he waited until the two girls finished and parted ways after they climbed back down. Haruka, meanwhile, was now sitting at the docks and drinking a bottle of water, when she saw someone walking towards her.

"Hey you! What are you coming here for?" she asked.

Kazushi smiled lightly before he sat next to her and said, "I suppose we never talked to one another before. I'm Kazushi. What's yours?"

"Oh...uh, the name's Haruka. I'm a close friend of Yukie and her clique." Haruka replied, smiling lightly.

For some reason, he found her to be quite gorgeous, with her short, neck-length hair and tough but friendly eyes.

"So, I heard that you seem to be uncomfortable around the opposite sex?" Kazushi asked.

"Well...sort of. But I had a bit of a crush on Shuya, but he's already with Noriko, which I'm glad about because they really liked each other." Haruka replied.

"The problem is though...I'm feeling a little jealous because some of the other girls in the group have got their own boyfriends. I don't want to be left out, so I'm waiting for the right time to happen." she added, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"I feel the same way. I've had a crush on Takako, but she's with Mimura. I guess she really didn't like me after all." Kazushi said, frowning lightly.

"Really? Well...I don't see why you came to talk to me all of a sudden." Haruka replied, scratching her head slightly.

Kazushi's frown dissapeared, and a small smile of confidence graced his features. "Hey...at today's showdown, if I ever step to the plate and hit a home run or two, probably to make Hatagami and Takiguchi jealous, I'd like to dedicate it to someone like you."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly, but soon softened as she blushed brightly before she replied, "Wow...I've never been this flattered before."

Kazushi soon leaned in to kiss her when Haruka told him, "Not yet. Wait 'til we're closer during or after this trip...then we can go further...if you know what I mean." before winking miscievously at him.

"Looked like you read my mind." Kazushi replied, grinning at her before they both parted ways and went back to their cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazushi returned to his cabin and found Shuya and his fellow cabin buddies talking about how they managed to get their own girlfriends.

"For some reason, I always thought Megumi was pretty cute. She even took a picture of us together!" Yoshitoki told them with a bright smile.

"You're telling me. I think I'm gonna kiss my playboy lifestyle goodbye if I want to stay faithful towards Takako." Shinji added.

"Yesterday, Noriko and I shared our first kiss. I'll never forget that day when it happened." Shuya said.

Kazuo smiled and nodded as he replied with, "I consider myself to be very lucky since I fell in love with Mitsuko. I would go to great lengths to protect her."

"Hey, guys!" Kazushi said, causing the other boys to glance at him. "I've got myself a girlfriend of my own! So, booyah!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Who's that?" Shinji asked with a look of slight curiousity on his face.

"She's athletic. She's bright. And she's gorgeous. Her name is Haruka Tanizawa!" Kazushi replied with a huge grin.

This caused Shuya and Yoshitoki's mouths to hang open in surprise while Kazuo's eyes widened slightly at his response.

Shinji smirked and said, "I guess you probably found someone since Takako and I hooked up. Congratulations on getting over it."

He then got up and offered Kazushi a handshake. After pondering about it, the soccer boy gave him an equal smirk and the two shook hands together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Yukie and the other girls were playing cards, Haruka came in with a large smile on her face.

"Wow...you seem different. I wonder if you were so euphoric from the mountain climbing you and Yukie did." Izumi said.

"Well...yes, it's true...I think I'm..." Haruka said, but swooned and then almost fainted, causing Satomi to prevent her from hitting the floor until the taller girl finally said, "I think I'm in love!"

This caused an uproar among the girls and Yuka said with a huge grin, "Now THAT gets the Yuka seal of approval! Just all the other relationships I've witnessed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afetr the class trip, Kazushi and Haruka became well acquainted with one another, and the two started dating during the final winter break for the class. Starting after their graduation from school and beyond, he became a top athlete in soccer while she also realized her aspirations as a volleyball player along with former classmate Yumiko, the future wife of Tadakatsu.

A few years into their relationship, Kazushi proposed to Haruka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Be sure to review me when you get the chance!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	30. Short Stories: Day 12 Revisited

Author's note: One more chapter left...the end is near! Pretty soon I might move on to figuring out a way to resume my old stories or make some new ones. Anyways, enjoy!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 29: Day 12 Revisited: Toshinori & Mizuho**

**Day 12 3:00 PM**

The other day, Toshinori sarcastically remarked that he wouldn't think of dating any of his female classmates because he thought they would be taller than him. In truth, he loathed everyone in his class, and wished that he could just graduate sooner or later and move on to a more prestigious high school, a school where he wanted to be popular with others instead of just being annoyed.

He sighed as he took out some rocks which he managed to find from the woods and threw one into the lake, obviously not wanting to be disturbed by anyone who'd dare cross his path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Mizuho enjoyed herself as she had managed to encourage herself and her friends to have fun and have adventures together, true to the words she spoke to them back on the bus before they arrived. But, she seemed a bit doubtful: Of course she was pretty, but most of the boys who she tried her luck with were either dating another fellow classmate or has just fell in love at first sight.

In fact, Kaori and Yoshio had spent some time together and hanging out, while Megumi and Yoshitoki usually hung around with Shuya and Noriko.

"If I could find a handsome prince...I think that might make me feel a little better." she said to herself as she gazed up at the sun as a happy sigh escaped her lips.

Yet Mizuho didn't expect Toshinori, who referred to her and her friends as 'The Dreamers', near the docks, throwing rocks into the lake in solitude. Maybe she could talk to him, perhaps?

As she went towards him, she smiled as she asked, "Hey, Toshinori. What might you be doing here alone?"

Toshinori noticed and just replied, "I'm fine. Though I'd really don't want to talk right now. I'm much more comfortable being alone, thank you very much."

When he ran out of rocks, he soon sat down and looked up at the sky. However, Mizuho didn't seem to leave.

Instead, she sat next to him, and asked, "I don't understand. You seem so blue...don't you have any friends?"

"Friends? Ugh...even if I'm told to talk to other students like Kyoichi, I still don't want to make friends with anyone around here. I'd just want to be alone and be myself." Toshinori explained.

"But what about the girls around here? Like me?" Mizuho asked curiously, causing Toshinori to roll his eyes.

"I also don't want to get closer with any of the girls here, either. Sure, most of you are attractive, some of you are dating, but I seriously can't consider getting a girlfriend at this point." he replied.

This surprised Mizuho, causing her to say, "Really? Well...since you're pretty rich, but consider avoiding others, I actually have a little setback of my own: I'm schizophrenic, but it was never diagnosed. I guess this is the result of my imagining of mysterious creatures in the forest, I suppose."

Toshinori raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Wow...I actually didn't expect you to say that." But he still managed to maintain a neutral gaze towards her as he added, "Despite telling me that, though, it doesn't make me think highly of you as a friend."

Mizuho sighed, then managed to think of some ideas: she could either talk to him about her constant adventures with Kaori or Megumi, thus making him somehow interested in the conversation, or she could just kiss him on the cheek and make him blush. Gathering up all her courage, she then kissed Toshinori on the cheek, causing his eyes to widen in shock and a bright blush appear on his face, then glanced towards her.

"Mizuho? What..." he managed to say but managed to look down before he took a deep breath before he said, "What did you just do?"

"I think having friends is considered to be pretty important to someone like you. No one likes to be alone without any friends." Mizuho replied with a soft smile, winking also as well.

Toshinori couldn't believe it. All of this...just seemed to make his face light up as he managed a small smile as he replied, "Um...thank you.." as his blush grew even redder.

Mizuho giggled before she asked, "You wouldn't mind if we can be friends right? After all, like I said, no one doesn't like to be lonely. No one."

Toshinori thought about this before he nodded and replied with, "Sure. So, uh...tell me about your friends. What are your adventures with them like?"

Mizuho smiled before she began talking to him about Kaori and Megumi, and of course, Toshinori couldn't help ask her questions such as "Would you like to watch me play the violin after this trip?", and "Can I sit next to you at tomorrow's lunch?" and, oddly enough, "Do I look tall to you?" through the rest of the camping trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the trip, Toshinori & Mizuho became close friends, although the day before winter break, he asked if they would go out on dates, causing her to smile and accept. Post-graduation from school and college, he would be the successor to his older brothers, while she, although now diagnosed with schizophrenia as she admitted to him on the class trip, became part of a group of RPG enthusiasts and cosplayed as various female characters.

The two had yet to marry, although Toshinori did have plans to propose to her whenever the time was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will see you for the final chapter, ending this satisfying 'what if' of the kids from Shiroiwa Junior High if they were not selected for the Program and lived in peace, following their dreams and ambitions, as well as hooking up with some of their classmates, along with a new government for the sake of all of the families of those who participated in previous programs. Don't forget to review also!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	31. Short Stories: Day 13 & Ending

Author's note: This is it. The last chapter, concluding this story as a whole, and for everyone to read! After working on this story since last year, it is a honor writing and publishing this story for all you BR fans out there. The final short story will focus on one last pairing, and it involves...Shogo and a mystery female classmate?

Well, read on and you'll be sure to find out who it is!

**The Battle Royale...That Never Was: Side Stories**

**Chapter 30: Day 13: Shogo and...?**

**Day 13 1:00 PM**

Tomorrow was the last day that he would spend his time here at the campsite where he and his classmates traveled to for their class trip. The day after that, they would all wake up first thing in the morning, pack up all their stuff, get on the bus and return home, telling their parents and siblings about the fond memories that they had.

Love, friendship, chivalry, joy, romance and fun in the sun...

Shogo Kawada sighed as he puffed his cigarette before letting it drop to the ground, stomping it once and only once.

For some reason, it seemed it made him forget about what had happened in the past and just be himself. However, he could never forget that he was the victor in a previous Program, killing most of his classmates before he found his girlfriend Keiko Onuki before they became the only students remaining...before he killed her, that is.

As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes once again and looked up at the sky, he knew that losing his beloved Keiko in the Program was also another thing he would never forget. Sometimes, whenever he was participating in the showdowns, he would almost envision Keiko somewhere with him, causing a pain within his heart that he had tried to cope with, although sometimes he usually kept his cool and got his head in the game.

To Shogo, it all seemed tranquil...the sound of the birds as well as the waters of the lake gently drifting towards the surface.

Or was it?

A beautiful girl was walking towards the lake after exiting from her cabin and walked towards the lake, removing her school shoes and socks before she dipped her bare feet into the cool yet refreshing waters. She gazed towards the sky, noticing how beautiful the weather was and the sun was shining. It was an incredible sight.

Yet she didn't notice Shogo standing at the docks, reminicing about his past. Perhaps she could talk to him, would she? Although he might seem to be disinterested.

Yukie soon went towards the docks and walked over to him, asking politely, "Kawada...may I please sit next to you? You seem lonely."

This caused Shogo to snap out of his state of tranqulity when he noticed the female chairman walking towards him. But what did she want from him?

It seemed that Yukie seemed jealous at first when she knew of Shuya and Noriko's relationship, but eventually congratulated them both and thought of them highly as a couple. She was once the object of Kyoichi's affections, but he was with Satomi, but did manage a friendship with the male chairman.

Her friends even managed to fall in love with other students as well, like Haruka for example when she fell head over heels for Kazushi. Yet Yukie wanted to find love as well...would she?

Shogo looked towards her and replied, "Fine. Go ahead." and nodded his approval.

Yukie smiled before she sat on the docks next to him and asked, "Kawada...have you ever been in love before? I was just asking."

Shogo sighed before he replied, "Yes...but it was in the past. Did you remember being told from Shuya about the Program a few days ago?"

"Well...yes, I suppose." Yukie replied, cupping her chin with one hand as she was in deep thought. "But...did she have a name?" she asked.

"Keiko Onuki." Shogo simply replied before he sat down next to her and looked at her briefly before he said, "For some reason...you remind me of her."

Yukie was surprised as she asked, "You do? Is it because I am kind and friendly towards others like she was?"

Shogo nodded, but he wasn't finished talking just yet. "...Yeah. But not only that, you're just as beautiful as her." he added.

This made Yukie blush brightly at his words and chuckled before she said, "Gee...thank you. I'm very flattered by your words." then smiled as she asked, "Is it allright if I call you by your first name, by the way?"

Shogo thought about it briefly before he nodded. "Same thing for me as well...Yukie." he replied, letting out a small smile.

For some reason, he found that it was hard trying to let go of the past, as well as losing Keiko, but after spending almost two weeks at a peaceful campsite, Shogo thought that the memories would stay glued to him for the rest of his life...until now.

"In truth...what I really want to say is that I understand your words and your opinions on the Program. It needs to stopped. I can't bear having any more young people killing each other...I hope that a new government overthrows the current one." Yukie said.

Her words comforted him, and it seemed that Shogo would never sense kindness and compassion towards other people until Yukie entered his world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En route back to school as well as home, the radio on the bus suddenly went silent for a brief period of time before a man's voice began to speak.

"We interrupt this program to bring you amazing news! We have recieved word that the government has been successfully overthrown! The leader of the rebellion is philantropic senator Shouichi Miyazaki, who had shown disdain and hatred towards Yonemi Kamon over the past few months. It was also said that Miyazaki had a close friend whose daughter was in the class that was allegedly supposed to participate in the now defunct and thankfully cancelled 'Program'. The rebellion began when Miyazaki commanded his bodyguard, known as Whirlwind, to find and attack the bus driver that was luring the students into the bus. The bus driver that was supposed to escort them, was actually taken captive by Kamon and was planned to be executed. However, the bodyguard rescued the bus driver, thus beginning was to be the greatest rebellion in all history. Having successfully put Kamon in his place, Miyazaki soon exiled him from Kagawa, never to be seen or heard from again. As of now, Miyazaki is selected to be the next president."

When the music resumed playing, all the students were elated, and they hugged, cheered and cried happily as the news began to spread across the country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the trip, Shogo and Yukie began a friendship that would last through graduation. Shogo was also given a head start on high school, landing him as a second year student upon enrolling instead of being a first year student.

Both Shogo and Yukie had usually hung out at cafes together, although they wouldn't consider themselves in love with one another. By college graduation, he had considered moving back to his home city, but because of the strong bond he had forged with her, he stayed in Shiroiwa instead, doing part time jobs at various places in town.

Yukie became a college professor at her alma mater, and during the summer, Shogo decided to pop the question and ask her hand in marriage, which she accepted.

They would wed the following spring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirteen years later...

Noriko Nanahara was baking cookies for her daughter, Ryoko Nanahara, who was coming home from elementary school. As she glanced towards Shuya Nanahara, her new husband of seven years, she knew he was practicing his guitar for a new ballad that was dedicated to her.

As the door swung open, little Ryoko cheerily said, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

Noriko noticed and ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Welcome home, Ryoko. How was your day?" she asked.

"Another great day as usual! I'm going to be in the school play!" Ryoko said.

Noriko smiled as Shuya asked, "Hey, can Mom and Dad come and watch?" as he stood up and walked over towards the smiling mother and daughter.

"Of course, Dad! It's going to be lots of fun!" Ryoko replied, beaming as she hugged her father also.

Shuya smiled and looked out the window; a bright beam of sunlight ran through it. Everything was peaceful...

...now, and forever.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you everyone, for letting me make this story fun, heartwarming, romantic, funny and enjoyable. Truly, thank you so much.

In case you were all wondering, this is an AR (alternate reality) fic, so don't be surprised if any of the characters seem OOC. I'm just pondering how things would've turned out for them if they weren't selected.

I also want to thank SadMovie23 for helping me with some additional pairings, which I successfully managed to do. Thank you!

To Kawada7, for adding my OC into his BR fic, and adding my story in his favorite stories. Thank you!

And to those who read and reviewed this story. You are all awesome! In addition to a poll I made focusing on the main stories and gaiden, I will make a poll focusing on the short stories, and you can choose which top two were your favorites. Peace out!

Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story. You are all awesome! Peace out!

Oh, and be sure to check out my other stories, too!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
